Sabes que te amo
by Coralyna
Summary: Una noticia trae de vuelta el pasado a la vida de Nightwing y a su relación con Starfire y tiene que volver a ciudad Gótica. Sólo esta seguro de una cosa... Ama a Starfire con todo su corazón
1. Chapter 1

**Hola! Soy Nueva y está historia ha estado dando vueltas a mi cabeza, así que por fin me decidí a escribirla. Como sabrán los Jóvenes Titanes no me pertenecen, sólo los uso para darle vida a lo que sale de mi imaginación. Espero les guste y comenten :D**

La luz del sol entraba por la pequeña ventana en lo alto de la pared de su habitación e iluminaba a la chica que dormía a su lado.

Su pelirrojo cabello esparcido en la almohada, sus ojos cerrados aún, su piel radiante, toda ella era perfecta y él la amaba. Llevaba cerca de 20 minutos mirándola dormir cuando ella se removió en sus brazos.

Sonrío y le dio un beso en la nariz, sabía que estaba despierta, ella abrió sus ojos y le devolvió la sonrisa.

–¿Qué haces? –pregunto ella.

–Mirándote, me gusta mirarte –le respondió con naturalidad.

Era increíble ver al serio y frío Nightwing ser tan sincero, tan expresivo. Era eso lo que la inocente Starfire lograba en él. Llevaban ya cuatro años de relación, uno compartiendo habitación, él tenía 21 años y ella 20. Hacía ya dos años que había dejado de ser "el chico maravilla", había dejado de ser un chico hacía tiempo.

Ella admiro sus ojos azules, amaba que fueran lo primero que veía al despertar.

–¿sabes que te amo Dick? –ella era la única en la torre que sabía la otra identidad del héroe, era su secreto.

–Podrías recordármelo –dijo en tono juguetón –te amo Star.

Pues te amo mucho también –respondió como siempre.

Era increíble cómo se habían dado las cosas, desde aquel viaje a Tokio en el que Robin se había visto casi obligado a admitir sus sentimientos por la tamaraniana, poco a poco ella había logrado ablandar su corazón, darle razones para sonreír todos los días, lo había llenado con su dulzura y al menos con ella y con sus amigos ya no era tan cerrado como solía serlo.

Por su parte ella también lo amaba con todo su corazón, él era el mayor motivo por el que la tierra se había convertido en su nuevo hogar.

Para cuando ambos decidieron que era necesario ir a desayunar Cyborg ya tenía todo listo en la cocina, el olor a Waffles invadía toda la estancia con él al mando mientras Raven tomaba su té de hierbas en el sofá, de Garfield o Bestia como se hacía llamar ahora, no había ningún rastro.

–¿Dónde está nuestro amigo verde? –pregunto Starfire al no encontrarlo.

–Debe estar dormido aún, no ha salido de su habitación –respondió Cyborg concentrado en darle la vuelta al waffle.

–¿alguien me llamaba? –Bestia entro en la estancia y tras darle un beso a su novia, la cual sólo desvió un poco la mirada ante el gesto de cariño siguió como si nada.

Así es, Raven por fin había sido atrapada por el pésimo comediante que era y llevaban cerca de un año y medio de noviazgo, aunque sus demostraciones de amor eran pocas y casi siempre de él nadie dudaba que la chica lo quisiera mucho.

Se sentaron a desayunar con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras veían el noticiero, por costumbre del líder del equipo que le gustaba estar bien informado, aunque casi nunca escuchaban algo interesante o algo que no supieran ya.

–Y en otras noticias Ciudad Gótica hoy se viste de luto –anunció de repente el reportero llamando la atención de todos, sobre todo la Nightwing, quien seguía pendiente de las noticias de su antigua ciudad –hemos recibido la lamentable noticia de que el joven Jasson Todd, hijo adoptivo del multimillonario Bruce Wayne ha tenido un trágico accidente esta madrugada mientras conducía su motocicleta, acabando en el acto con su vida.

Las palabras entraron pero su cerebro no las procesaba, Jasson no podía estar muerto, Jasson era el nuevo Robin, había sido entrenado para combatir el crimen, conducía excelentemente la motocicleta igual que él, era imposible que hubiera muerto, mucho menos por algo así, no podía creerlo.

Se puso de pie y se dirigio al sofá, donde lo siguió en un principio Star y después el resto de los titanes, preocupados por su líder puesto que se había puesto mortalmente pálido.

–Bruce Wayne se ha negado a dar declaraciones al igual que la novia del ahora occiso, la joven Elizabeth Grayson, quien junto a su amiga Bárbara Gordon ha evitado a nuestros reporteros.

Por alguna razón, la mano de Star tomo la de su novio, ella sabía su apellido y algo dentro de su corazón que esa joven que mencionaban tenía algo que ver con él, él sólo reacciono tomando un poco más fuerte la mano que ella le ofrecía, ya le explicaría más tarde.

En pantalla apareció la escena de dos jóvenes siendo acechadas por la prensa, una rubia y otra pelinegra, intentando inútilmente seguir con su camino, él fijo la mirada en la pelinegra, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes de sol pero se notaba que estaba mal, eso le hizo sentir un puñal en el corazón.

Esa chica de 18 años era Elizabeth, su hermana menor y acababa de perder a Jasson, su novio desde hace dos años y él no estaba ahí para consolarla. Bárbara intentaba alejar a los periodistas y se notaba molesta, para ella Eliza era como una hermana menor.

Las preguntas eran molestas, imprudentes y dolorosas.

–Señorita Grayson ¿cómo se siente con lo sucedido con su novio? ¿Es cierto que planea irse de la ciudad? ¿Es cierto que Todd conducía borracho por una discusión entre ustedes? ¿Es cierto que iniciaban a planear la boda? ¿Su hermano Richard volverá para el funeral? ¿Es cierto que su hermano Richard no estaba de acuerdo con su noviazgo? ¿El joven Richard ya ha sido informado de lo sucedido? –esa y más preguntas caían sobre ella y él no pudo que apretar aún más la mano de Star, desvió un poco la mirada hacia ella y vio entendimiento, sabía que se referían a él, pero no dijo nada, no era el momento y lo entendía.

De pronto, un hombre salió tras de ellas anunciando que no harían declaraciones, era Bruce, por fuera se veía increíblemente frío pero había algo, algo que sólo alguien que lo conociera tanto podía notar, había dolor.

Las jóvenes y Bruce subieron a un auto donde Alfred los estaba esperando y desaparecieron de la vista de los periodistas, la imagen fue cortada mientras los conductores se preguntaban si el joven Grayson aparecería para el funeral a pesar de estar tan ausente en la vida de su hermana y su familia adoptiva, entre otras cosas.

Todo en la sala de los titanes era silencio, sólo interrumpido por el televisor, todos esperaban que su líder dijera algo pero no fue así. En su lugar la pantalla se apagó y se encendió de nuevo, esta vez mostrando a una chica con una máscara negra que dejaba ver algunos mechones de cabello rubio, todos reconocieron a batichica y la vista se volvió a centrar en el antiguo pelirrojo.

Por su parte la chica en la pantalla recorrió la sala con la mirada y la centro en las manos entrelazadas de la pareja, mirando despectivamente en general después se dignó a hablar.

–Nightwing, es bueno verte de nuevo –empezó -¿supongo que ya lo sabes?

–Supones bien –contesto él secamente, de hecho sentía un nudo en la garganta y lo último que quería era escuchar lo que tenía que decir Batichica, fuera lo que fuera.

–Supongo que sabes que no fue un accidente –soltó como si estuviera hablando del clima y la cara de sorpresa se mostró en sus compañeros de equipo, de cierta forma, si, lo sabía.

–Supones bien... –hizo una pausa, simplemente no hallaba la manera de hablar, pero se obligó –¿quién? –fue todo lo que salió, era patético.

–Guasón –respondió ella con odio –escucha el caso está casi resuelto, pero, sería bueno que vinieras.

–Iré –desde hace unos cinco minutos lo había decidido y ni cuenta se había dado –la mano de su novia amenazaba con hacerle daño, tendrían una larga, larga plática.

–Bien, espero que aún recuerdes como se combaten los verdaderos villanos, no esas caricaturas con las que peleas y –y ahí iban, esto iba a acabar mal, si no lo detenía.

–Oye –reclamo Bestia pero una mirada de su novia lo hizo callar.

–Dije que iré Batichica, ahora si me permites, tengo cosas que hablar y arreglar con mi equipo –dijo secamente, Bárbara entendió la indirecta, no quería hablar más con ella y punto, eso obviamente la molesto más.

–Bien –murmuro ella y corto la transmisión.

Su mente era un caos, de sus emociones ni hablar, sabía que sus amigos esperaban una explicación, sabía que la mirada de Star exigía respuestas, y sabía que se sentía odiosamente mal.

–Cyborg, llama a Jinx y a Wally para que vengan a apoyarlos, te quedas a cargo –empezó, por irse no dejaría desprotegida la ciudad ni cargaría de trabajo a sus amigos –Starfire –ella lo miró con sorpresa –¿quieres venir conmigo?

–Claro –cada vez que tenía algo a que ir a Gótica iba sólo, se dijeron mil cosas con la mirada pero aún era necesario hablar, sin embargo eso ya era un gran avance.

–Bien, estaremos fuera una semana o dos –cuando se puso de pie para marcharse de la habitación el ambiente seguía siendo tenso, se seguía sintiendo mal pero había tomado varias decisiones y su mente volvía a trabajar.

–Star, ¿me acompañas a la habitación?, necesito hablar contigo de algo –extendió su mano esperando que no estuviera molesta con él, busco incluso en sus ojos algún indicio de dolor por no haberle contado que, para empezar, tenía una hermana, pero no encontró nada, sólo una infinita curiosidad y algo de empatía. Sólo ella podía hacer eso.

Ella se puso de pie y lo tomo de la mano. Tenían mucho de qué hablar.

**Estoy de vuelta, como verán los Jóvenes Titanes han pasado a ser los Titanes, puesto que ya tienen 20 años, Robin paso a ser Nigthwing y Chico Bestia a sólo Bestia jajaja. Quiero aclarar que no tengo nada en contra de Batichica (en realidad, si, un poco) pero más adelante hablaré más de su actitud. Este fic es 100% Nightwing/Star pero también abarcare otras parejas como Bestia/Raven y Cyborg no se quedará sin amor, lo garantizo. Espero les guste mi historia y me dejen un comentario, nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo.**

**¿Qué explicación le tiene Nightwing?**

**¿Cómo reaccionaran Bruce y Barbara cuando Dick llegué acompañado?**

**¿Se llevarán bien Star y Elizabeth?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola chicos y chicas! Estoy de vuelta (aplausos) trate de tener este cap pronto pero me tarde un poco más de lo previsto, en fin, aquí esta y espero que les guste.**

**Quiero agradecerles sus reviews, en serio, y espero dejen más (por favoooor) y contestando a LuzAnders por cierto, creo que no me explique bien en el cap pasado, Jasson ya era Robin, por eso Dick había pasado a ser Nightwing.**

**Bueno, les recuerdo, que por más que quisiera los titanes, batman y batichica no me pertenecen, este fic es sin fines de lucro, yo sólo los uso para darle vida a mi loca imaginación.**

**Los dejo con el cap y vuelvo al final. **

Charlas y aclaraciones

Ella lo miraba fijamente, en silencio, con paciencia y esa, era la peor de las torturas. Casi prefería que le gritara, casi. Se sentía culpable porque en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos le había ocultado gran parte de su pasado, a pesar de su relación. Cualquier otra chica, cualquier otra persona, le estuviera reclamando y exigiendo respuestas pero era Star con quien estaba tratando.

–Esa chica de la que hablaban ¿es tu hermana? –preguntó con cautela, no era un secreto que el líder de los titanes era bastante volátil cuando hablaban de sentimientos, ella lo sabía bien, le había costado bastante acostumbrarse y lograr que se abriera un poco más con ella.

Su pregunta lo desconcertó y a la vez lo alivio, estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban así, pero es que no sabía cómo empezar –Hey amor, en 4 años de noviazgo nunca pude decirte que tengo una hermana menor, ¡Sorpresa! –sonaba bastante mal.

–Media hermana en realidad, somos hijos del mismo padre –suspiró y fue al armario, justo en el rincón, tras un pedazo de pared falso, estaba una caja de madera de tamaño mediano, la tomo y se dirigió donde la pelirroja.

Desde luego vio la pregunta marcada en el rostro de su novia, aunque ella no lo dijo, Elizabeth no podía ser mayor que él y eso, sólo dejaba una explicación.

–Es una larga historia –suspiro –mis padres estaban casados, yo era hijo único, ellos eran artistas de circo, trapecistas –hablar de su pasado siempre había sido difícil, esa era una razón por la que no le había contado mucho –se hacían llamar "Los Grayson Voladores", es complicado Star, ellos se amaban, pero cuando yo tenía dos años, tuvieron una mala racha al parecer, una crisis, en realidad no lo sé, sólo sé que mi padre tuvo una aventura de una sola noche con una mujer que por entonces tenía poco de trabajar en el circo, una adivina creo, ni siquiera yo lo sé muy bien, mi padre nunca supo de la existencia de Elizabeth, después de lo ocurrido ella dejo la compañía y se unió a otra, por lo que sé, jamás volvieron a verse, ignoro totalmente si mi madre supo alguna vez eso.

–Dick –ella sólo lo llamaba así cuando estaban solos, entonces era realmente tonto, ella no sabía básicamente nada de "Richard Grayson", el pelinegro se sintió peor, ella se veía indecisa sobre lo que iba a decir –no tienes que hacer esto.

–No, sé que debería habértelo dicho antes, pero no es fácil, sin embargo ya es tiempo de que sepas la historia completa –Nightwing suspiró, realmente no era nada fácil, tenía meses repitiéndose que tenía que hacerlo y siempre se detenía, ahora ya no era una opción.

Abrió la caja y saco un par de fotografías, le mostro una, era una familia, una pareja joven con un pequeño Dick de un año. Ella la tomo y la miro con cautela. Ambos eran pelinegros, él era muy parecido al hombre que tenía frente a ella, con sus bellos ojos azules mientras que la mujer los tenía castaños, pero llenos de calidez y felicidad, sonrío al darse cuenta de ello. Lo que más le llamo la atención fue el amor que profesaban al bebé, aunque sólo fuera una fotografía, ella podía sentirlo.

–Mis padres, Richard y Mary Grayson, como ya dije eran artistas de circo, yo crecí con ellos e incluso actúe algunas veces a su lado –sonrió con nostalgia –cuando tenía 10 años un hombre los asesinó en ciudad Gótica y lo hizo parecer un accidente, creían que era un reto no usar la malla protectora, aquella noche las cuerdas de los trapecios se soltaron y… –soltó un suspiro casi forzosamente, hacía años que no hablaba de sus padres, Raven lo había visto en su mente, no había tenido que explicarle nada, pero esto era diferente y, difícil.

–Al quedar huérfano, iría a dar a un orfanato, un hogar para niños sin familia, dado que mis padres eran lo único que tenía. Aunque hubiera querido no podía quedarme con los del circo por ser menor de edad –le mostró los periódicos viejos que aún tenía y hablaban de sus padres y su muerte –sin embargo, Bruce Wayne, el multimillonario empresario de la ciudad decidió ser mi tutor, obteniendo mi custodia y haciéndose cargo de mí. –Ahora le mostró una fotografía de Bruce, Alfred y el mismo Dick de unos 11 años, ella le tomo la mano y le sonrío con ternura como diciendo "ya paso, estoy aquí"

–Lo lamento mucho –la voz de Starifre era casi un susurro pero en aquella habitación no era necesario más para que él la entendiera.

–Gracias –continúo, ya un poco más tranquilo –Me tomo un año averiguar que mi tutor no era sino el famoso héroe de la ciudad, Batman –dejo que lo procesara y guardo silencio, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, revelando un secreto que no era de él pero que a la vez sí lo era, tenía que contarle la historia completa y confiaba plenamente en ella, pondría sus manos al fuego por ella –cuando me enteré hice que me entrenara, en algún momento, me convertí en Robin, su compañero, al principio era por venganza, quería encontrar al asesino de mis padres –silencio de nuevo, no tenía que explicarle lo difícil que había sido no matarlo, quizá en otra ocasión o quizá ella ya lo supiera.

–Elizabeth –por supuesto, ella lo sabía, lo conocía más que nadie y ahora intentaba desviar el tema.

–Cuando tenía 12 años llego una mujer a la mansión, era una trabajadora social, traía con ella a una pequeña de 9 años, pelinegra, de ojos azules como los míos, temerosa a todo –sonrió al recordar la primera vez que la había visto –con una carta para Bruce, al parecer su madre había muerto y no tenía a nadie más, así que escribió una carta donde le explicaba a Bruce que la niña era mi media hermana, que mi padre era el suyo y que nunca supo de su existencia, al principio le costó aceptarlo, de hecho mando hacerle estudios de ADN pero todos arrojaron la verdad, esa niña era mi hermana.

–Debió ser difícil –comento la titán, mientras veía una nueva fotografía, dos niños, sumamente parecidos, sólo que él parecía enérgico y ella tímida y asustada, el niño la abrazaba protectoramente.

–En un principio sí, pero, aunque me dolió que mi padre hubiera engañado a mi madre, no tenía caso enojarme con él, él estaba muerto y ahora yo tenía una hermana, en realidad, me alegro mucho que así fuera –aunque Bruce y Alfred lo habían tratado como si fuera de la familia, tenía un enorme vacío, el cual fue llenado con la sonrisa y los abrazos de Eliza.

–Sé que tienes derecho a estar molesta por no habértelo contado, cuando me fui de ciudad Gótica una parte de mi desapareció, a Batman le tomo tiempo perdonarme, a mí me tomo tiempo perdonarme, dejé a Elizabeth con Bruce, quien era su tutor legal también, casi de inmediato los conocí a ustedes y aquí no había "Dick" o "Richard" era sólo Robin, si alguien se enteraba quien era yo, podían hacerle daño a Eliza, aún pueden hacerlo, sólo sería cuestión de atar unos cuantos cabos sueltos y no sólo lo intentarían para hacerme daño a mí, sino a Bruce y Batman tiene muchos enemigos, no podía arriesgarla, ella no es héroe, es una persona normal –suspiró, había desesperación en su voz, porque le creyera y porque estaba preocupado por su hermana.

–No es que me molesté porque por eso te conocí pero, ¿por qué dejaste ciudad Gótica? –ella se arriesgó, Garfield le había hecho esa pregunta mil veces pero nunca la había contestado.

–Porque quería encontrar mi propio camino, no el de Batman, el mío –ahora lo tenía, sabía bien quien era, aunque le había tomado años y mucha ayuda de sus amigos.

–Ese chico, Jasson ¿quién era? –ella seguía viendo las fotos de unos Dick y Elizabeth más pequeños, tratando de no presionarlo, cuando se trataba de cosas personales y sentimientos, si lo presionabas Nightwing normalmente tendía a retroceder, eso ella lo sabía muy bien.

–Hace unos años, tres creo, Bruce adoptó un chico de la calle, un huérfano, como Elizabeth y como yo, lo entrenó y lo convirtió en el nuevo Robin, yo, no me llevaba muy bien con él desde nuestra separación y sólo supe de él por los periódicos y las noticias, tuvimos una serie de problemas y discusiones pero al final lo acepte, de hecho fue la manera que me vi forzado a hablar con él y lo arreglamos, aunque no estaba del todo feliz, me sentía reemplazado… esa fue una de las principales razones por las que deje de ser Robin, Robin era el asistente de Batman y había uno nuevo –suspiró, hablar de su ego herido era aún más difícil.

–Y te convertiste en Nightwing, lo recuerdo –también recordaba lo difícil que fue dejar de sonrojarse cada vez que lo veía con ese traje tan… ajustado, pero eso no era necesario mencionarlo.

–Poco tiempo después, él y Elizabeth empezaron a salir, sabes en carne propia lo –dudó un poco y frunció el ceño –lo celoso que puedo ser, al principio me molesté pero ¿qué más podía hacer? Ella lo quería y no podía oponerme, yo sabía bien lo que era querer –acarició su mejilla y sonrió, esa sonrisa que sólo era para ella y que como ahora, solía hacerla ruborizar.

–Ahora Jasson está muerto, como ya oíste no fue un accidente, yo mismo reforcé sus lecciones en motocicleta, lo hicieron parecer así para dar un porque. El Guasón es el enemigo más peligroso de Batman, es por eso que tengo que ir, es mi familia Star –suspiró, no era lo que había planeado para nada.

–¿Seguro que quieres que te acompañé? Puedo entender que es algo familiar y –no quería incomodar, aunque claro, sólo de pensar que estaría cerca de esa engreída de hace un rato, casi cambio de opinión –Dick ¿quién es esa chica que llamo? –su tono celoso lo tomó por sorpresa, ese iba a ser otro tema que hablar.

–Batichica, su verdadero nombre es Bárbara Gordón, ella es la otra asistente de Batman, ella siempre ha considerado a Elizabeth su hermana menor, está muy presente en su vida y ella, y yo, ella y yo –mal momento para tartamudear, ella frunció el ceño y su mirada comenzó a ser algo penetrante, su novia celosa era algo digno de ver –escucha, ella y yo fuimos novios un año y medio, antes de que me fuera de Gótica, terminamos la relación por un montón de cosas, es pasado Star –su rostro se suavizo pero aún no era la dulzura personificada que solía ser.

–¿Ya no hay nada? –por supuesto, eso quería decir, dímelo todo de una maldita vez, era tan transparente que casi sentía miedo.

–Nada, ella sigue presente en la vida de mi hermana, sigue siendo la asistente de mi antiguo mentor pero ya no hay nada entre nosotros, ella no, no se tomó bien que yo abandonara la ciudad, cuando voy a Gótica por lo general ella está de viaje o simplemente me ignora a placer, lo cual es, tranquilizante, cuando nos vemos, bueno, yo no le caigo muy bien –le mostro otra fotografía donde salían las dos chicas del noticiero pero ahora, sumamente felices, la pelinegra aún mantenía ese aire tímido pero se veía alegre.

–¿Sabes? Hace unos meses hable con Eliza, ella quiere conocerte y yo quería que la conocieras, pero debes entender que debo protegerla, y en parte a ti también, aquí somos héroes de tiempo completo, allá existen dobles identidades, no pueden saber quiénes somos, no podemos salir así nada más. No me gusta pedírtelo, pero no me perdonaría si algo te pasara y sería muy problemático si alguien se da cuenta de todo –tomó una bolsa negra dentro de la caja y la abrió.

La bolsa contenía una identificación entre otros documentos a nombre de Kory Anders, además de una peluca de un pelirrojo más leve, más normal y unos lentes de contacto marrones. Hacia unos meses Eliza le había ayudado a conseguir todo aquello para que pudieran ir ambos a la mansión, quería que se conocieran antes de… lamentablemente ahora era necesario, lo demás podía esperar.

–Odio pedirte esto, pero he arreglado todo esto para que podamos ir como civiles, será mejor que nadie te reconozca, quiero que vengas conmigo, pero hay varias cosas de las que debo hablarte. Cuando estemos solos en la mansión o con sus habitantes no hay problema, pero si hay alguien más tendrá que creer que eres terrícola, nadie debe saber quién eres y por ahora, nuestros amigos tampoco –si algún titán, viviera o no en la torre entendía algo, también podía ser un problema, en parte era por eso que había llamado a Wally y no a alguien más.

–Lo entiendo bien Dick, tratare de ser lo más terrícola posible –sólo ella podía sonar tan alegre cuando se le estaba pidiendo que cambiará de personalidad, aunque fuera temporalmente.

–Star, sobre Batichica –claro, también podía cambiar rápido de humor y que las miradas mataran, ahora que lo recordaba, las miradas de su novia sí mataban, así que mejor mencionarlo ahora –mira ella es, ella tiene un carácter muy –no sabía bien como expresarlo y la estaba desesperando –ella es odiosa cuando quiere, aún está molesta porque deje el equipo, en realidad ella y yo no nos llevamos muy bien y tratará de molestarte, no es mala persona, ha cuidado mucho de Eliza, pero, sólo no le sigas el juego ¿sí? Es difícil explicarlo, no te pido que te dejes tampoco pero –ya no sabía que decir, pero es que ¿qué iba a decir? Que Batichica estaba molesta porque simplemente él seguía respirando y combatía, según ella, intentos de villanos, porque sólo jugaba al héroe, porque había abandonado a su familia… la lista era larga.

–Entiendo, tranquilo, en realidad, me agrada saber que conoceré a tu hermana, aunque sea por motivos tan tristes, novio Dick ¿crees que debo llevarle algo? Quizá mostaza –la imagen del rostro de Eliza bebiendo mostaza con una pajilla lo hizo sonreír, sobre todo porque ella la odiaba.

–No, no es necesario, le alegrará conocerte, a todo mundo le alegra conocerte –al menos su pequeña podrá tener una alegría en estos momentos.

Su novia se sonrojo, aún solía hacerlo cada vez que le hacía un cumplido.

–Hay algo más –su rostro se ensombreció, al recordar otra de las razones por las que no se había decidido antes a contarle la verdad –hay algo en lo que Batichica tiene razón, los villanos de la ciudad no se comparan con los de Gótica, ellos son crueles, ellos están locos Star, no se detendrían a la hora de hacer daño, por favor, prométeme que te cuidarás y me dejaras cuidarte, ellos son peligrosos y yo no me perdonaría si algo te pasará –la prueba más reciente era la razón por la que se iban y sólo de imaginar a Star frente al Guasón, a Frío, a Dos caras, se le revolvía el estómago.

–Lo prometo, tranquilo, estaremos bien –ella sonrió para tranquilizarlo, pero en el fondo, pensaba que no podía ser tan malo.

–¿Sabes que te amo? –cuestionó él con una sonrisa de lado.

–Podrías recordármelo –le siguió ella.

–Pues te amo –besó su frente y la abrazo, no podía imaginar una vida sin ella, no después de todo lo que habían vivido.

–También te amo –respondió ella, sólo amándolo podría entenderlo, en eso ella se llevaba el premio nobel de la paz.

Esa misma noche, había varias cosas que le preocupaban pero ya la mayoría estaba arreglada, sólo había un pequeño detalle… ropa.

Todos los civiles tenían ropa, pero ellos no eran civiles y llevar a comprar ropa a Starfire no era su idea de pasar desapercibido.

Aprovecho que Star estaba conversando con Raven en su habitación y busco en su escritorio un celular que tenía para emergencias.

–¿Alfred? Soy Dick, necesito un favor….

A la mañana siguiente la pareja se despertó temprano, les esperaba un viaje en motocicleta algo largo y Nightwing quería partir lo más pronto posible.

Mientras el equipo empezaba a desayunar y Bestia terminaba de despertar, para tranquilidad de su novia, ya que normalmente así soltaba menos chistes, una nube de polvo apareció en la estancia de la torre, causada naturalmente por Flash (antes Kid-Flash) y su pequeña familia.

Desde luego, nadie entendía porque el líder había pedido la ayuda de los únicos titanes que ahora eran padres, desde hace un año para ser precisos, por supuesto, el chico más rápido no había perdido tiempo a la hora de casarse con Jinx, la bruja pelirrosa tan pronto habían cumplido los 19 ambos y al poco tiempo habían anunciado que serían padres, nadie sabía que había sido primero, si el matrimonio o los hijos, a nadie le importaba, en realidad.

Jinx tenía en brazos al pequeño Joy, mientras su atolondrado padre intentaba difuminar el polvo que había levantado. Star se apresuró a cargar al pequeño, con permiso de su madre, quien por cierto, era su ahijado, Wally no podía pensar en otro que su amigo de años para padrino de su primer hijo y dado que la siempre positiva Star había sido la única que había tratado con amabilidad a Jinx al principio sin que esta hablara siquiera, ella no pudo pensar en alguien más para madrina, resultaba bastante lógico.

Y precisamente era esa amistad de años entre ambos héroes lo que había hecho que los eligiera a ellos, aunque Jinx temporalmente estaba fuera de las misiones dado que el pequeño no podía quedarse con una niñera normal, nadie sabía si heredaría los poderes de alguno de los dos y en cualquier momento los mostraría y eso daría bastante de que hablar, pero bueno, Wally no podía estar lejos de su esposa. Pero él sabía todo de su pasado, sabía porque debía ir a ciudad Gótica y le informaría si los titanes sospechaban algo.

Mientras todos se entretuvieron con el pequeño, Flash aprovecho para charlar un rato con el enmascarado, sin que nadie les prestara precisamente mucha atención.

–Lamento lo de Jasson ¿estás bien? –cuestionó, al ser ambos pupilos de miembros de la liga de la justicia sabían todo sobre las identidades secretas de sus mentores y sus compañeros.

–Yo sí, dentro de lo que cabe, pero me preocupa Elizabeth, además no fue un accidente y lo sabes –la conversación con Batichica apareció en su mente para su gran molestia.

–Me lo imaginaba ¿quién? –no era necesario preguntar más, bastaban pocas palabras entre ellos para entenderse.

–Guasón, Batichica llamó, dijo que fuera, principalmente por Eliza, Star irá conmigo –su amigo fingió concentrarse en la sonrisa de su hijo y trato de no soltar algo inapropiado.

–¿Bárbara llamo? ¿Star irá contigo? ¿Le contaste la verdad? –Sin embargo, no podía evitarlo -¿le tomarías una foto a Bárbara cuando llegues con Stafire?

Nightwing casi río, en otras circunstancias, sería bastante gracioso en realidad.

–Es una lástima que vaya a conocer a Eliza por esto, no era lo que planeaba –su hermana y su veloz amigo eran los únicos que sabían sobre su idea de ir a Gótica a que se conocieran y todo lo demás, Bestia era un poco imprudente y Cyborg, aunque también era un gran amigo, no había podido decírselo tampoco, más por pena que por falta de confianza.

–Bueno, podrás hacerlo en un par de meses, y estoy seguro que se llevarán muy bien, a Elly le hará bien conocerla, la animará un poco, salúdala de mi parte –por supuesto, todo aquel que la conocía, sentía una innegable fraternidad para con su pequeña hermana y si alguien podría ser otro hermano de la pelinegra era Wally West –dale esto de mi parte –era una pequeña pulsera con mariposas, ella las amaba.

–Gracias, lo haré –era hora de partir y confrontar su pasado y su presente –Star, nos vamos.

**Y volví! Bueno esto fue prácticamente puras pláticas… **

**Ahora aclaraciones! En Gótica no pueden ser sólo héroes por eso la doble personalidad de Star como Kory Anders. Como ya dije Batichica no es mala, sólo es odiosa y está molesta con Dick y ese es el porqué de su actitud.**

**Si vieron la serie Justice Young entenderán esto de la amistad entre Dick y Wally.**

**Jasson (el nuevo Robin y cuñado de Dick) hasta ahora murió por el Guasón, tal y como en el original, sin embargo varias cosas las cambiaré a partir de ahora, sólo la base de la idea está centrado en eso, lo demás viene de mi retorcida imaginación.**

**¿Qué opinan de que Wally y Jinx estén casados y tengan hijos? Puede que más adelante suba un one-shot sobre esta pareja que también me encanta**

**¿Qué cara creen que ponga Bárbara y Bruce cuando conozcan a Star?**

**¿Hay algo en particular que quieren que suceda?**

**Antes de irme quiero comentar algo rápido, si alguien tiene tumblr síganme please, subo frases cortas y pedazos de mis fics, sigo a quien me sigue y tal vez les guste alguna que otra frase… aparezco como Coralyna**

**En fin, me retiro y espero volver pronto, espero que les guste, dejen reviews y díganme que opinan ¿si? Un abrazo a todos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Estoy de vuelta una vez más! (aplausos) ahora los dejo con el cap y vuelvo al final. **

**Disclaimer: aunque quisiera ni los titanes, ni batman y batichica me pertenecen sólo me ayudan a darle vida a mi loca imaginación sin fines de lucro.**

El camino hacía ciudad Gótica fue relativamente tranquilo y en silencio. Normalmente así era cuando viajaban en la moto de Nightwing, a pesar del motivo de su viaje, era bastante relajante sentir el viento en su cara, estar tan cerca, podían decirse mil cosas sin palabras.

Aunque Dick tenía un montón de cosas en la mente el tener a Star a su lado, con sus brazos rodeando su cintura y su cabeza recargada en su hombro lo hacía sentirse más relajado, lo hacía sentir que a pesar de cualquier circunstancia todo estaría bien.

Era increíble lo que ella había logrado desde el momento en que había entrado a su vida, cuando se marchó de Gótica estaba casi seguro que terminaría igual que Bruce, que ese era su camino a seguir, sin embargo, la peculiar tamaraniana le había demostrado que no tenía que ser así.

Sentía pena por el hecho de cumplir en esas circunstancias la petición de su hermana menor, conocerla por fin, pero suponía que le ayudaría en algo para calmar su dolor, Starfire era como un bálsamo para él y estaba seguro que se llevaría muy bien con Eliza, ambas eran tan dulces, tan nobles y alegres, a pesar de no tener contacto muy seguido con ella por su seguridad, su hermana y su novia eran los principales pilares de su vida.

Unos kilómetros antes de su destino había una pequeña guarida que normalmente no se usaba, se detuvo frente a ella y bajaron de la motocicleta para poder entrar. Después de marcar el código de seguridad busco el paquete que contendría lo que le había encargado a Alfred. Planeaba llegar por la entrada de la baticueva pero no quería arriesgarse a nada, además, era seguro que hubiera gente en la mansión.

Encontró sobre una mesa finalmente lo que buscaba, ropa de civil.

–Es más fácil así, no se quien pueda a estar en la mansión y así evitamos cualquier problema, espero que no te moleste, le pedí a Alfred que comprara algo de ropa para los dos –le entrego un cambio de ropa, mientras él tomaba el otro –sé que no estás acostumbrada, sólo será mientras estemos aquí, lo prometo.

Star tomó la ropa y la examinó, era una blusa de manga larga negra, unos jeans y unos zapatos de tacón bajo negros, algo parecido a lo que él usaría. También le había pedido a Alfred ropa adecuada para el luto familiar pero eso si podía esperar en su habitación.

–Es bonita –ella le sonrió para tranquilizarlo.

De pronto la chica se dio cuenta que sólo era una habitación y se sonrojo, era tonto y lo sabía, habían pasado de nivel en su relación hacía ya tiempo, pero eso no le quitaba que sintiera cierta pena cada vez que su novio la veía así.

Él comprendió sus pensamientos al ver su rostro y sonrió, era extraño para él también tener tanta intimidad con alguien pero ella hacía que todo se sintiera tan…natural.

–Yo, puedo darme la vuelta Star, si así lo quieres –sintió sus mejillas arder y se sintió tonto, se suponía que trataba de animarla y darle confianza.

–No es necesario, yo sólo, no importa –dijo y pareció olvidarse de todos sus complejos mientras se desvestía y se volvía a vestir esta vez como civil, mientras Dick hacía lo mismo…aunque sin perder detalle de ella.

Cuando ambos estaban vestidos no lo soporto más y le robo un beso que les quitó la respiración a ambos.

–Será mejor darnos prisa o no podré dejarte cruzar esta puerta hoy –susurró en su oído y ella sintió sus rodillas temblar.

Él ya se había quitado el antifaz y había aplacado un poco su cabello, se veía bastante atractivo y acepto que también para ella era difícil salir de ahí, detuvo sus pensamientos.

–¿Quieres que te ayude con la peluca y los lentes de contacto? –sabía muy bien que si no cambiaba el curso de sus pensamientos el hecho de que no hubiera una cama en la habitación no sería ningún impedimento. Se forzó a sí mismo a sacar las cosas de la maleta cuando ella asintió.

Le puso la peluca y le enseño como poner y quitar las lentillas, ella peino la peluca en una coleta y se aplicó un poco de maquillaje. Se veía totalmente extraña, hermosa sí, pero era raro verla así.

Aunque sus ojos se veían marrones transmitían la misma dulzura de siempre.

Subieron nuevamente a la moto y se dirigieron a la mansión Wayne.

Para la titán todo era nuevo, cuando la moto paro nuevamente estaban dentro de la famosa baticueva, aunque claro para ella eso nunca había significado nada hasta ahora, era un lugar más bien sombrío, con muy poca luz, había un automóvil negro y varias motocicletas. Bajaron de la moto y ella siguió observando, a decir verdad, no le extrañaba que su novio, en ese entonces Robin, fuera tan…huraño a veces.

De algún lugar salió un hombre con expresión amable, de edad avanzada, vestido elegantemente que de inmediato pareció reconocer a Dick.

–Amo Dick, es un placer tenerlo con nosotros nuevamente –hizo una cordial reverencia y noto la presencia de la pelirroja.

–Gusto en verte también Alfred, ella es Kory Anders, Starfire en realidad, mi novia –ella le sonrió al anciano con ternura, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.

–Un placer señorita Anders, sea usted bienvenida –dijo al tiempo que hacía otra reverencia.

–El gusto es mío señor Alfred –respondió un poco más tranquila, al menos no todo era sombrío.

–¿Cómo te atreves? –el grito estridente resonó por toda la estancia y no tenía duda de quién era.

–Gusto en verte también Bárbara –dijo amargamente, hubiera preferido ver primero a Eliza o a Bruce.

–¡Gusto en verte! Cuando te dije que vinieras no dije que con guardaespaldas ¿o es qué ya no puedes ni siquiera moverte solo? ¿Cómo te atreves a revelar la identidad de Batman y la mía? El hecho de que ya no vivas aquí no te da derecho –bueno, no iba a pasar desapercibido, era obvio que estaba enojada.

Bárbara era de armas tomar, y de un carácter bastante peculiar, sabía que no era mala persona pero era bastante desesperante. La rubia ya había llegado a donde ellos estaban, con un vestido negro y zapatos a juego y el cabello rubio cayendo por los hombros, con las manos en jarras y una mirada retadora.

–Star –quizá debería llamarla Kory para acostumbrarse –ella es Bárbara Gordon, Batichica, amiga de la familia, Bárbara ella es Starfire, Kory Anders, mi compañera de equipo y mi novia –quería acabar lo más pronto con eso, además tenía prisa por ver a Eliza.

–Mucho gusto Bárbara –saludo sinceramente la pelirroja, sólo ella podía hacerlo, aunque en sus ojos había algo diferente y él lo sabía muy bien.

Claro que le había molestado que le hablara así ¿quién se creía? Y ¿Por qué la veía tan feo? Ella no le había hecho nada, a pesar de ir en contra de su actitud normal, sintió aversión por ella, por esa rubia, tan parecida a la tonta de Minína.

La orgullosa batichica era otra historia, se limitó a mirarla y a murmurar un leve –igualmente –mientras subía las escaleras que daban a la mansión.

Ellos la siguieron, a fin de cuentas ese era el propósito de la visita.

–¿Dónde está mi hermana Alfred? –preguntó al tiempo que tomaba la mano de su novia.

–Está en su habitación con la doctora Jones, amo Dick, el amo Bruce está en la biblioteca por si quiere hablar con él –respondió el mayordomo educadamente y adelantándose a la segunda pregunta que el joven tenía en mente.

–¿Con la doctora Jones? ¿Por qué? –cuestionó, la salud de su hermana había sido algo delicada desde siempre y temía que la situación la hubiera debilitado.

–La señorita Elizabeth ha estado algo débil por el impacto de la tragedia amo Dick, pero estoy seguro que no es nada que deba preocuparlo –el hábil Nightwing no lo noto, pero había un brillo de astucia en los ojos del anciano, que por lo general siempre tenía y que indicaba que iba pasos delante de todos.

–Bien, si tú lo dices –contestó aún un poco preocupado.

Cuando iban a la habitación de la joven se encontraron a una enfurruñada Bárbara y un serio Bruce, obviamente había ido a decirle, o probablemente a gritarle, que Dick había contado su secreto.

La mirada de Bruce fue más bien analítica, como siempre en realidad. Se veía cansado, tenía marcadas ojeras y vestía todo de negro, obviamente le estaba pesando mucho la muerte de Jasson y el ojiazul se sintió bastante mal por él.

Ambos se miran unos momentos y se dan la mano, no se abrazan, Bruce no es una persona especialmente sentimental.

–Bruce –saluda, quiere decirle que lo siente, que sabe que está mal y que puede contar con él, abrazarlo y decirle que para él es como un padre, pero no lo hace, porque son Bruce y Dick, lo saben todo con una mirada, aunque tuvieron una época difícil, finalmente lo arreglaron y ahora basta una sola mirada para que Bruce sepa que está ahí como amigo más que como héroe.

–Dick, es bueno verte –saludo con cortesía propia del millonario, luego miro a Star -¿y tú amiga es?

–Ella es Kory Anders, mi novia, espero que no te moleste que se quede en la mansión mientras dura mi visita aquí –comentó con tranquilidad tomándola de la cintura, como para decir, no me importa si te molesta.

–En lo absoluto, pero supongo que ella… -dejo la frase en el aire pero todos sabían como terminaba.

–Starfire –respondió simplemente, explicando con eso que no tenía porque desconfiar de ella, porque no era ninguna civil.

–Es un gusto conocerla señorita Anders, lamento que nos conozcamos en esta situación –le tendió la mano que ella acepto gustosa.

–Igualmente, también lo siento mucho, pero es un placer conocerlos –respondió ella mientras estrechaba su mano.

La cara de Bárbara era un poema aunque Dick tenía sus reservas cuando se trataba del misterioso Batman nada era totalmente cierto.

–Si no te molesta me gustaría ver a Eliza –dijo de pronto, más para quitarse todos esos pensamientos de la cabeza.

–De ninguna manera, de hecho me dirigía a verla ¿vienes Bárbara? –por alguna razón, Bruce estaba dando por terminadas todas las discusiones del momento, en realidad, estaba muy cansado de todo, necesitaba descansar.

–No gracias, ya fui a hablar con ella, nos veremos mañana –y se marchó casi tan rápido como llego.

Los cuatro se dirigieron a uno de los cuartos de la mansión, Starfire pudo admirar lo grande y lujosa que era la casa y le sorprendía saber que su novio había vivido ahí tiempo atrás.

Cuando autorizaron a entrar en la habitación vieron una joven sentada en la cama y una mujer a su lado haciendo un chequeo de presión arterial. Elizabeth se veía un poco pálida pero tranquila, nada del otro mundo, claro hasta que se dio cuenta que quien había entrado a la habitación era su hermano mayor.

–¡Dick! –gritó al tiempo que se lanzaba a sus brazos mientras él la abrazaba y la alzaba.

–¡Eliza! –la había extrañado mucho, era su hermana a fin de cuentas y sabía que estaba pasando por un muy mal momento -¿has subido de peso? –le dijo un poco en broma, un poco cierto, pero sin darle mucha importancia.

Una vez que la dejo en el suelo, esta le golpeo levemente el hombro, aunque al parecer era cierto porque se había sonrojado ligeramente.

–Un gusto verte de nuevo Dick –dijo la mujer que había estado revisando a Eliza, era una mujer alta, atractiva, de piel blanca, ojos y cabello castaños.

–El gusto es mío doctora Jones –la saludo, la había visto varias veces, cuando Eliza tenía problemas de salud ella se volvió su médico de cabecera, la adoraba, aunque eso significaba tener que tratar con Bruce Wayne al que le tenía cierta antipatía, claro está, todo mundo sabía que es antipatía era causada porque ella era lo suficientemente inteligente para ignorar sus sentimientos por él.

Como casi todas las mujeres ella había caído enamorada del millonario, pero no era una mujer que le rompieran el corazón fácilmente y lograba, admirablemente, ignorar sus sentimientos a placer.

–Doctora, Eliza, quiero presentarles a mi novia, Kory Anders –Eliza le sonrió y en menos de medio minuto ya estaban ambas abrazadas como si fueran las mejores amigas desde siempre, esa amabilidad y empatía inmediata con el mundo, era algo que tenían en común.

Al menos eso era una buena señal, este viaje no era lo que había esperado, pero quizá traería cosas buenas….

**Estoy de vuelta otra vez. El cap salió un poco corto por cuestiones de tiempo y esas cosas, pero ya paso lo inevitable se conocieron las cuñadas y Bárbara casi explota ¿no es genial?**

**Es broma Barbs todos te amamos, excepto Dick, él ama a Starfire, tú entiendes.**

**En fin, están en la mansión ¿y ahora qué? No se preocupen ya sé que va a pasar.**

**Ahora bien ¿qué es a lo que tanto le da vueltas nuestro querido Nightwing a la cabeza?**

**¿Bárbara acabará con la infinita paciencia de Star?**

**¿Star y Eliza seguirán llevándose bien?**

**¿Cómo se encuentra Eliza tras la trágica muerte de su novio?**

**Si tienen sugerencias sobre lo que creen que va a pasar o quieren que algo en concreto pase infórmenme y veré que puedo hacer.**

**Quiero agradecerles por leer y a quienes dejan reviews en serio me animan bastante, lo interesante esta por llegar lo garantizo.**

**Dejenme un review con sugerencias y tomatazos si gustan.**

**Nos estamos leyendo un abrazo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Estoy de vuelta! Los dejo con el cap y vuelvo al final!**

**Disclaimer: los jóvenes titanes, batman y batichica no me pertenecen, hago la historia sin fines de lucro.**

Es curioso como un velatorio puede guardar tantos sentimientos en su interior, cuántas emociones pueden absorber sus paredes y sobre todo lo mucho que pueden afectarte. La gente viste de negro, aparentemente mostrando un gran respeto, sin embargo muchas de esas personas sólo buscan algo de qué hablar ¿Qué mejor que hablar de las desgracias de los demás?

Todo esto rondaba la mente del líder de los titanes mientras se encontraba en la capilla en la que se estaba llevando a cabo el funeral de Jasson Todd, el novio de su hermana, su sucesor como Robin, el hijo adoptivo de quien el creía un padre, y en cierta forma, un hermano para él. No podía decir que tenían la relación más fraternal del mundo, pero si le tenía cierto aprecio, él mismo había supervisado parte de su entrenamiento y desde que comenzaron su relación supuso que terminaría casado con su hermana menor. Aunque claro, eran jóvenes, pero por alguna razón su mente siempre los había visto así, sabía que Bruce tenía pensado heredarles todo el emporio Wayne a los tres, habían hablado de ello alguna vez, pero cuando él lo imaginaba sólo podía pensar en que finalmente sería Elizabeth quien tomaría el mando, a pesar de su dulce carácter, la creía bastante capaz, Jasson terminaría siendo Batman y él, él seguiría siendo el líder de los titanes.

Pero no todo resultaba siempre como uno lo planeaba y eso era algo que estaba confirmando una vez más, aún no podía creer que estuviera muerto, había revisado la investigación, muerto en una explosión pero molido a golpes antes, era algo sumamente cruel, toda la marca del Guasón en el acto, en parte se sentía culpable, pero también sabía que aunque Bárbara quisiera culparlo de todos los problemas en la tierra, no lo era.

Como un bálsamo, dejaba de culparse cuando sentía la mano de Star en la suya, sonriéndole cálidamente, apoyándolo en ese mal momento y mirándolo como diciendo "tranquilo, estoy aquí" y entonces confirmaba que había acertado al pedirle que fuera con él a ciudad Gótica, a pesar de las quejas de Bárbara y las miradas de Bruce, era un alivio tenerla ahí.

Seguía con el protocolo al pie de la letra, agradeciendo la presencia de los asistentes (la mayoría hipócritas que querían quedar bien con su antiguo mentor), saludando viejos conocidos y presentando apropiadamente a Star como Kory Anders, su novia. Más de una de las amigas, o lo que se podía llamar amigas, de su hermana la habían mirado con algo de odio, cosa que pasó desapercibida para ella y no es que le afectara en algo, sabía muy bien que lo que les atraía a todas esas chicas era el dinero de los Wayne, esa era otra de las innumerables causas de su partida.

Pero se había visto obligado a regresar, y ahí estaba vestido de negro, con su novia al lado vistiendo un vestido negro también, bastante discreto, que Alfred le había conseguido (y se aseguraría de agradecerle eso), vigilando de cerca a Elizabeth, quien también lucía un vestido negro, bastante holgado y sin nada de maquillaje, con el cabello recogido sólo en la cola de caballo algo suelta, se veía bastante abatida y su aspecto no hacía más que recordarlo, para disgusto de su rubia amiga, quien no había podido convencerla de que se arreglará un poco siquiera.

Eliza estaba sentada en una de las sillas cercanas al ataúd y su mirada lucía algo opaca y sin embargo contestaba a todo aquel que se le acercara, aceptaba las condolencias con una triste sonrisa y se comportaba educada y al nivel, ni una sola lágrima, Dick tenía que admitir que sentía una gran admiración por su hermana en esos momentos, aunque sabía que la noche anterior había llorado bastante, él mismo la había consolado, pero ahora ahí estaba, sacando fortaleza de quien sabe dónde, su pequeña hermana estaba creciendo.

Bárbara, por otro lado, se desenvolvía con gran facilidad entre la gente, a ella le gustaba estar ahí, a pesar de la trágica situación, ella sabía convivir con la gente, no era tímida y no le molestaba la hipocresía, era socialmente aceptable y había luchado todos esos años porque la pelinegra siguiera su ejemplo, sin tener éxito del todo, porque no podía evitar ese parecido a su hermano en carácter, aunque claro mucho más dulce. En ese aspecto (como en muchos otros) se lo agradecía pues a pesar de la pésima relación que tenían desde que su noviazgo había terminado y él se había marchado, ella no había dejado de frecuentar a la pequeña Grayson y tampoco la estaba dejando sola, aunque él y su novia se encontraran ahí.

Y también estaba Bruce, educado, serio, frío, intentando ocultar un dolor que poca gente compartía. Era tan extraño como podía ser tan social y a la vez tan… falso, pero era una manera increíble de protegerse, él la había usado mucho en el pasado. Lo observaba y sabía que nunca podría ser cómo él, Alfred había entendido que ese era el principal motivo de su partida, antes que todo, aunque claro, Alfred siempre entendía todo antes que el resto.

Entonces algo lo hace desviar sus pensamientos, dos chicas rubias, aparentemente sus amigas, se habían acercado a Eliza, pero ella no parecía nada feliz, bueno, nada conforme dadas las circunstancias, de tenerlas ahí, más bien se miraba molesta y eso, era algo sumamente extraño en ella, porque al igual que su novia, trataba de estar siempre de buen humor.

–Vamos –le dijo a Star, tomándola de la mano y dirigiéndola a unas sillas cercanas a donde estaban las dichosas chicas, si ponía atención quizá podría averiguar que había molestado a la pelinegra sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

–¿Está todo bien Dick? –preguntó Starfire notablemente preocupada, todo este ambiente triste la afectaba y estaba sumamente conmovida con la pérdida de quién ahora sabía, era su cuñada.

–Sí, sólo estoy un poco fastidiado, no sé me da bien estar entre tanta gente –le sonrió –aunque tú haces que sea más fácil –ella sólo atino a sonrojarse levemente, como hacia siempre que él era dulce con ella.

Agradecía mentalmente el hecho de que Batman lo hubiera entrenado para poner atención a más de una cosa a la vez, aunque no le gustara para nada desviar su atención de su novia, estaba ahí para cuidar de su hermana.

–Así que esa es su novia, bastante simple si me permites decir –comentó con malicia una de las chicas que hablaban con Elizabeth y Bárbara.

–Pues te lo permito, estoy totalmente de acuerdo –la molestia empezó a surgir en la mente del antiguo petirrojo, era obvio que se estaban refiriendo a la pelirroja junto a él, que por cierto, no estaba ni enterada de ser el centro de atención de dos chicas que esperaba no tuviera que tratar.

–Desde luego, pero mira que fachas y no lleva nada de maquillaje –Starfire había optado por peinar su cabello en una media coleta y no maquillarse, le parecía de mal gusto, considerando la situación en la que estaban y eso era algo que él había apreciado.

–Es bastante… corriente –Bárbara no tenía ningún reparo en seguir la conversación, esas dos chicas eran parte de la vida de su hermana seguramente por sugerencia de ésta.

–Tal parece que no han notado que yo tampoco llevo maquillaje y que esto es un velorio, no un desfile de modas –contestó Eliza con un tono bastante molesto, uno que él nunca le había escuchado, eso sí era algo bastante nuevo, aunque considerando la situación en la que estaba nadie podría culparla.

–Eliza, no tienes por qué ser grosera –al parecer batichica sí que podía.

–A mí me parece que no soy yo la grosera, si me disculpan –se puso de pie y dejo a las tres rubias con la palabra en la boca.

Dick observo como su hermana se acercaba a ellos y fingió que no había estado pendiente de sus movimientos, volviendo a prestar su entera atención a la pelirroja que guardaba silencio observándolo todo.

–Hola –susurró la pelinegra al sentarse a su lado con un semblante que se mostraba bastante cansado.

–¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Necesitas algo Eliza? –le preguntó Star al observar su semblante, su joven cuñada le había caído muy bien y se había encariñado muy rápido con ella, lamentaba mucho que tuviera que pasar por todo eso, ella misma era incapaz de pensar en que Nightwing llegará a faltarle algún día, además de ese instinto maternal y esa ternura que la pelinegra despertaba en ella.

–Estoy bien Kory, es sólo que, estoy muy cansada –suspiró, se veía algo indecisa de que decirle a su nueva amiga, aunque claro ella no iba a decirle que estaba molesta con quienes la estaban criticando abiertamente.

–Es natural, ¿quieres que te consiga un poco de agua o algo de comer? –tomó su mano y le sonrió ligeramente, esa sonrisa que daba ánimos, Dick sólo se limitaba a observarlas.

–No, no te molestes –se apresura a decir y suspira de nuevo –desearía que Wally estuviera aquí –mira a su hermano y empieza a jugar con la pulsera que su amigo le había pedido que le diera.

–¿Wally? ¿Wally West? –pregunta Star relacionando el nombre.

Dick sólo asiente y la mira con disculpa, había olvidado mencionar su amistad con Wally, aunque ella ya sabía desde hace mucho que ellos eran amigos desde hace años, la pelirroja sólo tuvo que sumar 2+2 para entender que era un amigo de la familia y no pareció molestarle.

–Es un amigo de la familia Kory –aún se le hacía extraño llamarla así –sin embargo Eliza, no creo que fuera bueno para los nervios de Bárbara –agrego, con algo de maldad hay que aceptarlo, ellos nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien.

–Tienes razón –sonrió su hermana, era la primera sonrisa que le veía en todo el día aunque fuera leve, al menos era sincera.

Ella se recostó en su hombro, llevaban ya casi todo el día ahí y empezaba a anochecer, el entierro sería al día siguiente, lo habían arreglado para proceder de la forma más rápida posible, pero era muy agotador y muy difícil para ella mantenerse serena.

La gente empezó a marcharse al poco rato para gran alivió de los hermanos.

–Creo que es hora de irnos, mañana será un largo día –comentó Bruce mirando el aspecto cansado de la menor de los Grayson –¿quieres que llamé a la Dra. Jones?

–No es necesario, sólo necesito descansar –dijo sinceramente, todo lo que quería era irse a dormir.

–Muy bien, le diré a Alfred que preparé el auto –se marchó dejándolos solos.

–Elizabeth ¡ahí estas! –Bárbara se acercó a ellos e ignoro a Dick y a Kory, que en realidad también estaban bastante cansados como para querer notarlo –no puedo creer que te portarás así con tus amigas, sé que es un mal momento pero no tienes por qué portarte así, no es la manera de proceder de una señorita –sus regaños eran normales, ella siempre había supervisado que a pesar de ser criada por "el caballero de la noche" se portará de acuerdo a la altura, sólo que nunca se había topado con la molestia de Eliza, quizá ni siquiera concebía que ella pudiera estar molesta.

–Barbs, no quiero hablar de eso, en serio –sabía que iría a regañarla pero esperaba que al menos esperará un poco, se recostó en el hombro de su hermano, que tenía sujeta a su cuñada de la mano, ambos se veían agotados también.

Dick la abraza por la cintura con la mano que tiene libre y la mira con advertencia, batichica no es cobarde, pero sabe cuándo una pelea está perdida, o al menos, a veces lo sabe.

Para cuando Bruce vuelve el ambiente es tenso pero no dice nada. Bárbara se marcha directamente a su hogar mientras los tres jóvenes caminan detrás del millonario.

La pelinegra cayo dormida tan pronto el auto se puso en marcha y la pelirroja estaba cerca de seguirla pero soporto bastante bien debido a su joven cuñada.

En un tierno gesto (a los ojos de Star) Dick tomo en sus brazos a su hermana en cuanto llegaron a la mansión y la dejo en su habitación, para luego ir a dormir a la suya propia con su novia, había sido un largo día y el siguiente sería aún más pero estar ahí al menos lo hacía sentir útil a su hermana y todo era más fácil teniendo a Star con él.

**Bueno, fue algo difícil hablar del velorio y aún no trabajo bien con el entierro aunque lo tendré pronto, sé que en el cap pasado mostré a una Eliza alegre pero entendamos que estaba feliz por ver a su hermano y ahora estaba en el funeral de su novio. Ahora bien quiero aclarar algo sobre batichica, y no es precisamente el que la odio, sino que en mi fic es rubia y se supone que es pelirroja sin embargo no vi eso hasta después de haber escrito el primer cap y si soy sincera no puedo imaginármela sino es rubia, además para pelirrojas Starfire… bueno, aclarado esto, si se la imaginaban pelirroja hagan como que se pintó el pelo.**

**Como adelanto les puedo decir que mi querida pelinegra esconde un pequeño secreto, y su hermano verá más cambios en su personalidad, además que a nuestro héroe le espera más de una sorpresa en los siguientes caps.**

**Bueno me despido, son bienvenidos todos los comentarios y sugerencias, por favoooor dejen reviews, el cap pasado sólo tuvo 3 me animan muchísimo, volveré lo más pronto posible, espero les guste el cap, nos estamos leyendo, feliz año nuevo y un abrazo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, bueno estoy de vuelta (aplausos) con la nueva actualización del fic.**

**Para ahorrar tiempo, los dejo con el cap y vuelvo al final. Les pido que lean la descripción al final del cap.**

**Disclaimer: los jóvenes titanes, batman y batichica no me pertenecen, sólo la historia.**

Tras la muerte de sus padres Dick Grayson había evitado a toda costa volver a estar presente en un entierro. Jamás considero que en el momento en que más feliz era se vería obligado a asistir a uno de nueva cuenta.

Había un montón de cosas que odiaba al estar ahí en ese momento. Odiaba el clima frío de ciudad Gótica y el ambiente tétrico del cementerio, odiaba tanta gente hipócrita reunida en un solo lugar y por encima de todo, odiaba ver sufrir a su hermana.

Y es que aunque Eliza estaba sacando toda la fortaleza que podía para no quebrarse, no podía evitar que las lágrimas volvieran a salir de sus ojos, los cuales cubría con unos lentes oscuros puesto que todo mundo estaba pendiente de ella.

Había algo que podía distinguir a los habitantes de la mansión Wayne y era la habilidad de conservar la cabeza fría en toda situación, la excepción a la regla siempre había sido la pelinegra, no por falta de carácter, sino por su naturaleza dulce y espontánea. Dick agradecía que fuera así.

Y es que era esa dulzura que tenían en común su hermana y su novia lo que hacía que su vida tuviera sentido. Starfire le había tomado bastante cariño a su cuñada en los pocos días que llevaban conviviendo, para gran molestia de Bárbara, que trataba casi siempre de guardarse sus comentarios, casi siempre.

Todo había estado en relativa calma durante todo el proceso, hasta que Elizabeth, al ver el ataúd siendo cubierto de tierra había empezado a llorar sin poderse controlar, a lo cual Starfire le había soltado la mano y le había dado un pequeño empujón. Él se apresuró a tomarla en brazos y lograr que se calmara. Todos tenían la mirada fija en ellos.

Al poco rato la gente se empezó a marchar y sólo quedaron ellos en el lugar. Sin embargo, no tenían tiempo de quedarse ahí. Dadas las circunstancias, Bruce estaba obligado a emitir un comunicado a la prensa, para prevenir ser perseguidos por todos los periodistas de la ciudad.

Al llegar los tres jóvenes a la mansión la pelinegra alego que se sentía demasiado cansada y prefería ir a descansar un rato, los otros dos la miraron con comprensión y se retiraron a su habitación también con el fin de comunicarse con Flash y Jinx.

Para su suerte al comunicarse estos se encontraban en su habitación acostando al pequeño Joy.

–Así que ¿Cómo está? –preguntó el pelirrojo una vez que establecieron conexión. Al estar casada con Wally Jinx se había enterado de muchas cosas, entre ellas la identidad tanto del líder de los titanes como de muchos miembros de la liga de la justicia, así que ambas parejas podían hablar sin necesidad de que Nightwing tuviera que usar su traje.

–Bien dentro de lo que cabe, bastante triste, te manda saludos y desearía que estuvieras aquí –respondió Dick a su amigo. Desde que se habían conocido no sólo se había convertido en su mejor amigo sino que era casi un segundo hermano para Elizabeth y él la cuidaba y la protegía casi tanto como el mismo.

–Yo también quisiera estar ahí –dijo en voz queda, serio por un minuto –aunque seguro a Bárbara le daría un colapso o algo así –claro que, la seriedad no le duraba mucho.

Sincronizada mente Starfire y Jinx hicieron una cara de disgusto, la de la pelirrosa mucho más acentuada, que daba a entender que la mencionada no era precisamente de su agrado.

–¿Qué tal te cayo Bárbara Star? –preguntó Flash en tono burlón ganándose una mirada de regaño de su esposa.

–Ella es, yo creo que no le caigo bien –contestó con una mueca la tamaraneana que daba por entendido que el sentimiento era mutuo.

Los esposos sintieron ganas de soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de su amiga pero la controlaron bastante bien, sobre todo porque no se despertará su pequeño hijo.

–¿Qué tal todo por allá? –dijo Dick cambiando el incómodo tema.

–Bien, aunque especulan porque le pediste a Star que te acompañará, nada realmente trascendente y los villanos han estado tranquilos de todas formas –respondió el superhéroe.

–Perfecto entonces, calculo que volveremos en una semana –aunque no le gustaba la idea de dejar a Elizabeth sabía que era lo más conveniente.

–Bien, te mantendré al tanto de cualquier novedad –se despidió de la pareja.

–Nightwing fuera –el pelinegro cerró el transmisor sumido en sus pensamientos.

Y no era el único que estaba pensando demasiado ese día, pues Elizabeth se estaba quebrando bastante la cabeza frente a la puerta de la habitación de su ahora difunto novio. Sabía bien que tarde o temprano Bruce, o tal vez Dick, entrarían en aquel cuarto y prefería revisarlo ella primero, un extraño presentimiento la había hecho mentir sobre el cansancio y la tenía ahí desde hace ya cinco minutos.

Finalmente se decidió y tras soltar un último suspiro entro.

La habitación estaba en relativo orden, la cama tendida, los cajones en su lugar, el armario cerrado y las cortinas corridas. Encendió la luz para poder ver mejor.

Por un instante sintió como su estuviera violando la privacidad de Jasson, pero él estaba muerto. Sintió un nudo en el estómago solo de recordarlo. Aun podía sentir esa horrible punzada en su pecho la noche de su muerte, la odiosa sensación de que algo iba a pasarle ese día. No había podido hacer nada para evitar que saliera a patrullar, no había podido evitar su muerte.

Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y tuvo que sentarse en la cama para recuperarse. Sintió que se derrumbaría cuando vio la foto de los dos enmarcada en su mesita de noche. Se acercó a ella para mirarla cuando uno de sus pies topó con algo bajo la cama.

Al agacharse para ver de lo que se trataba se encontró con un cofre de madera que nunca había visto, cerrado con un candado en cada esquina. Ella entrecerró los ojos en una expresión muy parecida a la de su hermano cuando se concentraba.

Saco el cofre bajo la cama y se debatió si era correcto. Tal vez era mejor que Bruce viera esto y no ella, pero una vez más, una voz interior la llevó a buscar la llave por todo el cuarto. En el armario, entre los cojines, incluso en los zapatos, nada. Cualquier otra chica se hubiera rendido, pero ella no era cualquier chica. Había aprendido un par de trucos que sabía que podían serle útiles algún día. Abrir un candado para alguien que vivía bajo el mismo techo que los héroes de ciudad Gótica era un juego de niños.

Se quitó una horquilla del cabello, la estiró un poco y la insertó en uno de los candados, unos pocos movimientos y se abrió. Repitió el proceso con el otro y abrió la pequeña caja.

Soltó el aire sin saber que lo estaba conteniendo.

Revisó todo el contenido sin poder creerlo, saco todo y lo dejo sobre la cama para después meter el cofre al armario y meter los candados en la mesita de noche, nadie notaría nada. Se llevó todo a su habitación lo más rápido que pudo con el corazón martillándole en los oídos. Tenía unas llamadas que hacer.

Había estado un buen rato en su habitación cuando Alfred tocó su puerta.

–Señorita Eliza me da mucha pena molestarla pero debo informarle que su amiga Sara esta abajo en la sala –dijo el mayordomo. Había algo extraño, estaba segura que Alfred le hubiera dicho que estaba indispuesta.

–Debo informarle que la señorita Kory está en su habitación conversando, según creo, con una amiga de su ciudad –entendía el mensaje, con una titán –y el amo Dick al bajar y preguntar con usted se topó con la señorita y como el caballero que es, se quedó acompañándola mientras yo le informaba de su visita –así que eso era, lo que el anciano quería decir era fue interceptado por la bruja, vaya y sálvelo.

–Ahora mismo bajo Alfred –cerró la puerta tras ella y bajo lo más rápido que le permitieron sus pies dejando al mayordomo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Cuando llego a la sala se detuvo en la puerta a recuperar el aliento y no pudo evitar una conversación que le hizo hervir la sangre.

–Así que ¿esa chica pelirroja es tu amiga? –preguntaba "su amiga" con un tono bastante tonto.

–Mi novia –respondió secamente Dick, claramente le molesto la pregunta dado que se había encargado de decirle a todo el que pudiera que Kory Anders, la chica que lo acompañaba, era su novia.

–Ah, es una lástima que vengas acompañado, de lo contrario podríamos salir –la manera melosa en que lo dijo, ese intento absurdo de coquetear con su hermano la hizo enojar a tal punto que no pudo evitar reaccionar.

–Pero viene acompañado de su novia, a un funeral, por si lo olvidabas –dijo entrando en la sala con una mirada que sorprendió bastante al pelinegro y a una de las chicas rubias que un día antes se había burlado de Star por no usar maquillaje –la cual no tarda en bajar ¿por qué no dejas de ser tan zorra y te largas de una vez? –preguntó poniéndose frente a Sara.

El líder de los titanes había visto muchas cosas increíbles en su vida, había pasado por un millón de sorpresas, pero nada podría haberlo preparado para esa reacción de su hermana. Jamás había visto esa expresión en su rostro, tan parecida a él, tan decidida y sobre todo, tan celosa. Estaba tan sorprendido que creía que iba a tener que ir al hospital para que volvieran a poner la quijada en su lugar.

–Pero Elizabeth ¿por qué me hablas así? –si usaba esa voz chillona de nuevo, le saltaría encima.

–Porque es la verdad, ahora largo de mi casa, ve a lloriquearle a Bárbara yo no quiero verte –probablemente la chica lo haría, tan pronto saliera del shock que era oír esas palabras de la boca de la más dulce (y tonta, según ella) de sus conocidos.

La chica tomó su bolso y salió echando humo mientras el pelinegro volvía en sí y veía fijamente a su hermana.

–Eso fue –intentó encontrar una palabra adecuada –interesante –y no la encontró.

Sin embargo debieron olvidar el asunto puesto que una pelirroja entro en la habitación.

Al encender el televisor estaban transmitiendo el comunicado de Bruce.

–Lo acontecido ha sido un golpe muy fuerte, Jasson era un joven con toda una vida de oportunidades por delante y estamos muy conmocionados por lo sucedido. Sin embargo, ha sido un accidente y no podemos dar marcha atrás –la mirada de Bruce pareció sincera, era increíble lo bien que se le daba fingir, fingir que estaba fuerte cuando quienes lo conocían sabían que había sido un golpe terrible para él.

Elizabeth apagó el aparato sin querer escuchar más.

Por unos minutos los tres se quedan en silencio sin saber que decir.

–Qué bonito collar llevas pequeña Eliza –dijo Star rompiendo el silencio admirando el dije que traía la pelinegra.

Dick fijo su mirada en el cuello de su hermana y se dio cuenta que ella seguía llevando esa extraña piedra en forma de estrella color azul que usaba desde que era una niña.

–Era de mi madre Kory, es de buena suerte –la chica le sonrió, la piedra había salido de debajo de su blusa en su loca carrera, la vio un momento y volvió a guardarla sin dejar de sonreírle y luego cerrándole un ojo de manera cómplice.

Después de cenar Dick insistió en que Nightwing y Starfire acompañaran a Batman y Batichica en los recorridos nocturnos, con el fin de encontrar una pista sobre el Guasón antes de regresar a Jump City.

Cuando la casa quedo casi vacía la chica comprendió que era hora de salir.

Saco de su armario una de las pelucas que había comprado hace unos meses cuando había hablado con Dick acerca de sus planes futuros y se la puso, sonriendo con ternura al recordar la plática con su hermano, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

Salió lo más rápido que pudo de la mansión en una de las motocicletas del garaje prometiéndose volver pronto.

Sabia conducir la motocicleta tan bien como su hermano y como Jasson, aunque claro su hermano no tenía por qué enterarse, no le tomó mucho tiempo llegar a los límites de la ciudad donde sería el encuentro que había pactado por la tarde.

Al llegar al punto de encuentro, bajo de la motocicleta y se quitó el casco, con cuidado de no mover la peluca y se dejó los lentes de sol.

–El rubio no te va cariño –dijo una voz en la sombra. Frente a ella apareció un hombre con un traje negro, al igual que la capa, guantes grises, y una máscara que parecía una calavera, el único rastro de color en el traje eran dos x de color rojo, una en la máscara y otra en el pecho.

–Red X, pensé que estabas fuera del negocio –dijo sorprendida de que fuera él a quien Jasson había estado investigando.

–Y yo pensé que las niñas buenas como tú no se metían en problemas –respondió irónico su interlocutor –sobre todo haciendo que se preocupe tu hermano, el niño bonito.

Eso la descoloco totalmente, pensó que Jasson estaba tratando ese asunto como Robin, pero si no se equivocaba, niño bonito era, para el disgusto de su hermano, como solía llamar a Nightwing, antes Robin.

–Creo que te he sorprendido, insisto que el rubio no te va, Elizabeth Grayson –el enmascarado se cruzó de brazos pero Eliza podía jurar que se estaba riendo de ella, sintió un escalofrío subir por su espalda pero trato de que él no lo notará. Algo no encajaba bien aquí.

Por supuesto que no se iba a dejar amedrentar, aunque su carácter era dulce todo el tiempo había aprendido a ser valiente cuando fuera necesario, esa era una de esas ocasiones. Así que sin más se deshizo de los lentes y la peluca dejando caer su largo cabello negro sobre su espalda.

X pensó que con esa expresión en el rostro, el cabello negro, y esa vestimenta de motociclista la chica a pesar de verse muy atractiva, le recordaba horriblemente a su hermano.

–Siento lo de tu novio cariño –cambio el tema de pronto, quería descolocarla y averiguar de paso que quería. Aún era pronto para no esperar que Nightwing atacara, podrían culparlo de la muerte de Jasson o podría enterarse del asunto que tenía con él, de todas formas saldría mal parado en ese asunto.

–¿Qué sabes exactamente de mí y mi novio? –cuestionó, no tenía mucho tiempo para esto.

–Oh, no esperaras que coopere así como así ¿verdad? Después de todo podría usarte para chantajear al niño bonito azul –eso lo confirmo, ese tipo sabía la identidad de Jasson, peor aún, la de Richard, ¿en qué lío se había metido Jasson?

–Por favor, si ya sabes de quien soy protegida, hermana y ex novia ¿realmente crees que voy a asustarme con eso? Ahora habla, no tengo mucho tiempo y si tengo unas cosas que pueden interesarte, ¿Qué hiciste que Jasson te tenía tan vigilado? –exigió la chica guardando la compostura todo lo que podía, rezando por no haberse equivocado.

–Tu noviecito, la copia del niño bonito, me contactó hace unas dos semanas, para que le hiciera un…favor, pero ya estoy fuera del negocio, estoy limpio muchachita, pero el intento de chico bueno me amenazo con ir con tu hermano y los titanes, dándole pistas falsas y diciéndole quien soy en realidad y sin ofender, tu hermano obsesionado es bastante molesto, así que finalmente acepte y luego él murió, por lo que he oído, a manos del Guasón, y eso es todo lo que he oído, el payaso no es alguien a quien yo quisiera encontrarme –terminó el antiguo rival de su hermano.

–Jasson siempre haciendo las cosas a su modo –pensó, o más bien dijo, porque las palabras salieron de su boca sin poder detenerlas.

–En cuestión de hacer el bien querida, no existe la opción de hacerlo a tu modo, pregúntale a tu hermano sino, acerca de este traje –ella sabía esa historia, como muchas otras que su hermano le había contado, de los errores que había cometido como líder de los entonces jóvenes titanes, que Star una vez había alegado a su parecido con ese tipo llamado Slade, pero ella sabía que era esa parte de la crianza de Batman lo que había actuado en él.

–Como sea, ¿qué es lo que te pidió? –quería acabar con eso y pronto.

–Supongo que de todas formas esto llegaría a tus manos –le arrojó un pequeño paquete negro que ella atrapó en el aire –deberías ser más precavida cariño, averiguar de ti, tu hermano y tu querido protector no fue difícil, cuando el niño bonito cambio de color y escuché lo de tu novio la copia, sólo tuve que sumar 2+2 para saber quiénes eran –dijo mirando hacia un punto indefinido, él tampoco quería seguir ahí más tiempo, no es que le alegrara lo que le había sucedido al chico, pero al menos se había librado de él.

–¿Eres investigador ahora verdad? –la voz de la chica lo saco de sus pensamientos.

–¿Por qué te interesa? –cruzó nuevamente los brazos y pensó seriamente en simplemente irse de ahí.

–Porque necesito un favor –se encogió de hombros y se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto.

–¿Y qué te hace creer que voy a ayudarte? ¿Vas a amenazarme igual que tu noviecito? –contraatacó el ex villano con ironía.

–No, como dije, es un favor, no te obligo a nada, es tu decisión si quieres ayudarme –dicho esto le arrojó el sobre donde estaban todos los papeles de su identidad, su ubicación y los supuestos crímenes, todos menores de hecho, que había cometido.

–Bien, te ayudaré cariño –había algo en esa chica que, pesé a su firmeza, le resultaba bastante dulce.

El escenario cambiaba radicalmente mientras conducía hacia la mansión Wayne, con la mente hecha un lío y un enorme temor a decepcionar a su hermano, era lo más querido que tenía y si lo perdía, si veía que él dejaba de quererla, estaría perdida en el mundo.

Sin darse cuenta llego a su destino, quitándose el casco y dejando la moto en su lugar.

–Espero que haya disfrutado de su paseo señorita –la voz de Alfred le hizo dar un respingo.

–Si Alfred, espero que sigas guardando el secreto –le sonrió con dulzura y complicidad, el anciano había sido como un abuelo para ella, siempre pendiente de ella y sabía que era el mejor para guardar un secreto.

–Mis labios están sellados señorita, pero el amo Bruce y nuestros invitados no deben tardar en volver y me temo que se supone, usted ya está dormida –le recordó con paciencia el mayordomo.

–Si, voy a mi cama directo, gracias Alfred –camino escaleras arriba lo más rápido que pudo y tan pronto subió a su cama cayó rendida de sueño.

Al poco rato llegaron los héroes de patrullar la ciudad, sin ninguna novedad, ninguna señal del Guasón, simples ladrones, nada realmente grave. Pero ciertamente Batman y Batichica no estaban felices por la compañía, no la de la pelirroja al menos, aunque mantuvieron la boca callada, podía sentirlo.

Bárbara se marchó tan pronto como pudo hacia su casa dejando solos a los dos titanes con el caballero de la noche.

–Richard, ¿me permites un segundo? –solicitó Batman, que más bien, sonaba como una exigencia.

Starfire estaba terminando de colocarse la peluca cuando lo dijo. Lo miró por un segundo y luego le sonrió.

–Está bien Dick, te espero arriba –le besó la mejilla y susurró a su oído –no tardes –mientras empezaba a subir las escaleras que daban a la mansión.

Cuando la chica hubo salido de la baticueva, Dick se volvió hacia su antiguo mentor, sabiendo lo que venía a continuación.

–Ella te hace débil –afirmó sin rodeos con una mirada fría. Ya se había quitado la máscara pero aún no dejaba de ser Batman, no había empezado a fingir ser social y agradable.

–Ya hemos hablado de esto Bruce –respondió, no sabía si estaba cansado de la situación o su mente se estaba empezando a preparar para pelear y defender a su novia, quizá eran ambas cosas.

–Y esperaba que lo hubieras entendido, pero veo que ha sido todo lo contrario –reprendió severo, como si estuviera hablando con un niño, la clase de tono que lo habría afectado hace años, antes de empezar su relación con la tamaraneana.

–Y yo esperaba que hubieras entendido, que mi decisión es definitiva, mi relación con Starfire está fuera de tu jurisdicción y poco me interesa si lo apruebas o no, ella me hace más fuerte, mejor persona, me salvó de mí mismo, puede que no lo entiendas pero eso no va a cambiar las cosas, estoy con ella porque la amo –terminó queriendo sonreír, pero no era el momento, su mirada era retadora y no iba a ceder.

–Un héroe no tiene tiempo para el amor, es una debilidad –había escuchado tantas veces esas palabras antes, se las había repetido tantas veces, pero ahora ya no tenían efecto en él.

–Puede que para ti lo sea, pero yo escogi, héroe o no, estar con ella, por ella soy más que un héroe soy un hombre completo, la amo y nada va a cambiarlo –salió de la baticueva sin darle oportunidad de hablar.

Se sentía molesto pero sabía que esto tarde o temprano pasaría. Sin embargo no iba a dar marcha atrás, sabía que era lo que quería, no era el momento, pero pronto lo sería.

Llegó a la habitación que compartía con su novia y suspiró para que ella no notara la frustración que sentía en ese momento. Entró y la encontró peinando su rojo cabello, la peluca estaba en el tocador y no se había colocado los lentes de contacto, era su pelirroja la que veía y sin poder evitarlo sonrió al verla.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y camino sigilosamente hasta llegar a ella. Ella estaba de pie frente al tocador cuando él la abrazo por la espalda y le besó la mejilla logrando que ella diera un respingo.

–¡Dick! Me asustasté –exclamó la pelirroja sin subir la voz, dándose la vuelta para quedar de frente a su novio.

–Lo lamento, no pude evitarlo ¿sabes que te amo? –susurró mirando sus ojos y provocando un sonrojo en la titán.

–Podrías recordármelo –dijo ella siguiendo ese juego que habían creado hacía ya tiempo.

–Pues te amo –él sonrió como sólo sonreía para ella.

–Yo también te amo Dick –finalmente besó a esa pelirroja que le había dado la lección más grande de su vida.

A la mañana siguiente la pareja bajo a desayunar de la mano sólo para encontrarse con Elizabeth en el comedor con una baraja de cartas en la mano.

Dick levantó una ceja, sabía que la madre de Elizabeth había sido una adivina o algo así, y que le había enseñado a leer el tarot a su hermana siendo una niña, entre otras cosas, pero no sabía que su hermana seguía practicando ese inexacto arte. Él jamás había creído en eso pero nunca se lo había expresado, respetaba mucho ese lado de Eliza porque consideraba que era una manera de sentirse cerca de su madre.

–¿Qué haces pequeña Eliza? ¿Estás jugando esos extraños juegos? –preguntó su novia sin entender que era lo que hacía su hermana.

–No Kory, estoy leyendo el tarot, se usa para leer el futuro ¿quieres que te lo lea? –la pelinegra de pronto se vio entusiasmada como no se le veía en los días anteriores. Bárbara odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con la fortuna y nunca había hablado de su pasado con las chicas que conocía. Su linda cuñada no se burlaría de ella.

–Desde luego –la pelirroja corrió junto a la chica con el tarot y ésta le explico que debía mezclarlo y luego ella le leería su fortuna.

La aludida obedeció siendo observada por su novio, que estaba conmovido por el hecho de que su novia pudiera comportarse tan dulce y maternal con su hermana, a quien sólo conocía de hace unos días. Le alegraba y le tranquilizaba que se llevaran tan bien, y además había cumplido una parte de lo que venía pensando desde hace meses.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de su hermana, cuyo rostro denotaba sorpresa mientras observaba las cartas y las mantenía fijas con sus dedos.

–Aquí dice Kory, que te esperan grandes sorpresas….

**Bueno ahí tienen el 5 cap que salió más largo que los demás y más de lo que tenía pensado ciertamente. Quiero mencionar algo que es muy importante, hace unos años yo encontré en fanfiction (osea aquí) un fanfic que me llamó mucho la atención pero no estaba terminado, en el que mencionaban a Elizabeth, personaje del que yo nunca había oído hablar y quedé sumamente enamorada del personaje. Sin embargo, la historia no estaba terminada, pero me dio ideas para empezar a escribir mi propio fic, aunque al poco tiempo lo dejé sin subirlo ni terminarlo. Ahora, recientemente encontré el fic de nuevo y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que había un nuevo capítulo que no había leído la última vez. Así que lo leí de nuevo junto con el último cap, y me inspiré y empecé a escribir de nuevo. El fic que mencionó se llama Errores, de only Black lover que esta en esta misma categoría (teen titans) y por cierto recomiendo enormemente, aunque este inspirado en él quiero aclarar que no es la misma historia. Le mande un review diciéndole como me había inspirado su fic y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que no sólo me respondió sino que acababa de actualizar de nuevo. Por alguna razón al empezar a pensar en el cap 5 las ideas de la primera vez que lo leí volvieron a mi mente, cuando empecé a imaginarme a Robin con una hermana menor y decidí integrarlas al fic. Esto no va a alterar el curso de la historia simplemente le va a dar toques que no tenía pensado, sobre todo para Elizabeth, aunque desde luego ya tengo una idea de que es lo que va a pasar en toda la historia y eso no va a cambiar. Así que agradezco mucho a only Black lover por la inspiración brindada y su opinión en el fic. De igual manera agradezco a quienes han dejado reviews, han agregado la historia a favoritos o la siguen y los que simplemente leen mi historia, me hacen motivarme mucho. Espero que sigan pendiente porque vienen sorpresas ¿Qué consiguió Red X para Jasson? ¿Por qué Red X? ¿Qué favor le pidió Elizabeth y que es lo que está escondiendo? ¿Qué es lo que tanto da vueltas en la cabeza de Dick? Y ¿Qué sorpresas le esperan a Starfire? Sigan leyendo se irán contestando las preguntas. Sin más por el momento me despido, dejen su opinión pooooor favooor. Un abrazo, nos estamos leyendo.**

**Atte: Coralyna**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Y estoy de vuelta! Los dejo con el cap y vuelvo al final no sin antes agregar que esta dedicado especialmente para las siete personas que dejaron review el cap pasado: Sayuki Yukimura, Nathalie Grayson, alma de titan, only Black lover, Drollcy, damalunaely y Artemisa Neko-Chan.**

**Discailmer: los jóvenes titanes, batman y batichica no me pertenecen aunque quisiera, sólo la historia en la que se desenvuelven.**

El rostro de Elizabeth adoptó una expresión muy parecida a su hermano y Dick no podía evitar notarlo.

–Es curioso –dijo la pelinegra con la mirada fija en las cartas mientras su hermano tomaba asiento junto a Starfire en silencio.

–¿Qué es curioso? –cuestionó intrigada la extraterrestre, siempre le habían llamado la atención los humanos que decían leer el futuro, le parecía algo maravilloso, pero los demás titanes siempre habían dicho que era una farsa. Aunque si venía de Eliza, ella no pensaba que pudiera ser mentira, estaba realmente interesada en lo que su cuñada le diría.

–No me quieren decir mucho, pero dice claramente que te esperan muchas sorpresas, unas agradables y otras no tanto –la miró a los ojos y le sonrió para intentar calmar la preocupación que empezó a sentir –nada realmente grave, según veo, no te preocupes.

–Pero ¿Por qué no te quieren decir nada? ¿No les agrado acaso? –preguntó triste la pelirroja, Dick no pudo evitar mirar a su novia con ternura.

–No se trata de eso Kory, es sólo que hay ocasiones en que las cartas no hablan, porque les parece aburrido decirte todo, pero puedo decirte que la gran mayoría son cosas que te harán muy feliz –le sonrió con calidez –dice que has encontrado tu camino, que tu destino está en la tierra, eso es seguro.

Dick Grayson jamás había creído en tal cosa como el destino, él creía firmemente que el futuro era algo que formabas día con día. Aunque su hermana creyera en todas esas cosas, él no podía evitar dudar, aunque guardándose su opinión para no lastimar los sentimientos de la chica.

Al escuchar a su hermana hablar no pudo evitar que su mente recordara el momento en que supo que no podía seguir viviendo en la mansión, el día que se dio cuenta que esa incomodidad que venía sintiendo era porque tenía que salir de ahí, el día que su hermana le hizo la primera y la única predicción de su vida, que resulto cierta, pero él lo asoció al hecho de que Elizabeth tenía un increíble talento para entender y comprender a las personas.

El recuerdo vino a su memoria con nitidez.

_Tenía 16 años y sentía un peso enorme sobre sus hombros. Cualquiera que hubiera sabido su secreto lo habría adjudicado al hecho de ser el asistente de Batman, un superhéroe que velaba por la seguridad de la ciudad, pero para él, ese no era el motivo._

_Se decía a si mismo que era una tontería, tenía a su hermana, tenía a Bruce y a Alfred, aunque extrañara a sus padres, ellos eran su familia y los valoraba mucho, tenía materialmente todo lo que pudiera desear, un futuro brillante, un propósito en la vida y una novia que compartía su misión de salvaguardar a los habitantes de Gótica, no tenía que mentir con ella y aun así sentía que estaba mintiéndole a todo el mundo._

_Esa noche la mansión Wayne estaba repleta de gente, el millonario Bruce Wayne estaba dando una de sus habituales fiestas, las más altas clases sociales estaban reunidas y el joven pupilo del anfitrión estaba sumamente incómodo. Odiaba estar en esa fiesta, odiaba tener que usar ese ridículo traje, tener que hablar con esas hipócritas gentes y odiaba ver a su hermana con ese vestido rosa de gala, demasiado revelador según él, sonriendo tímidamente a todos los idiotas que la sacaban a bailar._

_Ni siquiera estaba prestándole atención a Bárbara, que estaba molesta con él, como cada baile, pero ya habían tenido su discusión "yo no bailo" normal y ahora estaba hablando a su lado con un par de chicas sobre lo feos que eran los vestidos de otras. Seguía preguntándose ¿Por qué rayos seguía ahí?_

_Las chicas se fueron al poco rato a bailar y Elizabeth aprovechó para acercarse a ellos._

–_Los zapatos me están matando –soltó tan pronto estuvo cerca de él y se colgó de su brazo, con una mueca que expresaba lo mucho que preferiría estar descalza, aún no entendía porque Bárbara insistía en que usara tacones tan altos, Eliza era una niña para eso (al menos a los ojos del celoso hermano)._

–_Pero se te ven hermosos ¡Mira cómo te ven todos los chicos! Seguro que más de uno ya te pidió una cita –le sonrió la rubia sugerentemente, lo que hizo que una vena apareciera en el protegido de Bruce Wayne mientras que la aludida se sonrojaba escandalosamente._

_Iba a decirle a su novia que dejara de meterle ideas en la cabeza a su hermana cuando alguien los interrumpió._

–_Dick Grayson ¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte! –exclamó un joven de la misma edad que él, de cabello y ojos castaños, era hijo de uno de los socios de Bruce y trataba de evitarlo lo más posible._

–_Daniel Johnson -saludó cortésmente el chico maravilla, intentando ocultar su molestia._

–_¿Me permitirías bailar con tu bella hermana? Creo que compite por el puesto a la más hermosa esta noche –le sonrió a la pelinegra con galantería, lo que hizo que se pusiera de peor humor._

–_Lo lamento Daniel, creo que ya estoy demasiado cansada –se disculpó ella notando la tensión en su hermano._

–_Oh Eliza es temprano, no seas descortés –Bárbara creía que ese niño rico era un buen partido para su hermana, pero no entendía que ella tenía sólo 13 años, y además, ese idiota era mucho más grande que ella, sobre su cadáver saldrían._

–_Creo que ya oíste, después será –sentenció Dick con una mirada fría pero sintiéndose conforme._

–_Bueno, entonces no te molestará que Barbs me acompañé ¿verdad? Muero de ganas por bailar –y el petirrojo no pudo evitar preguntarse ¿a quién le importa?_

–_Será un placer, yo también muero por bailar, ahora vuelvo Dick –su novia ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder, porque ya se encontraba camino a la pista de baile._

_Eliza no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro, ella sabía que su hermano odiaba los bailes, que él no bailaba pero su amiga no podía entenderlo. Adoraba a Bárbara Gordón, pero a veces se preguntaba si realmente deberían estar juntos._

_Pero la mente del pelinegro estaba hecha un lío y lo que realmente le extrañaba, es que no estaba celoso, veía a su novia bailar con otro, totalmente risueña, por completo en su ambiente. Ella no tenía que encontrar un balance, para ella Batichica no interfería en su vida como Bárbara, le gustaba la gente, convivir, pasear, bailar. Todo lo que le gustaba a un adolescente normal. Aunque se tomará en serio su papel como heroína ella, marcaba bien el límite entre una personalidad y otra. Entonces lo supo, no amaba a Bárbara._

–_Deberías hablar con ella –le dijo su hermana con un intento de sonrisa en su rostro, aunque él asumió que lo que quería era que se reconciliaran, como hacían después de cada baile._

_Pronto la fiesta terminó y él llevo a Bárbara a su casa en uno de los autos de Bruce, totalmente en silencio._

–_Podrías ser más agradable ¿sabes? Podrías al menos intentar pasártela bien, en serio Dick, no sé qué pasa contigo –reclamó la rubia cuando estaban en camino._

–_Bárbara yo –era más difícil empezar esa conversación que discutir como siempre –creo que debemos terminar –no encontraba la forma de hacer las cosas con tacto y esas palabras venían queriendo salir de su boca desde hace mucho. _

_Justo entonces se detuvieron frente a la casa de la chica._

–_¿De qué diablos me estás hablando? –exigió ella en voz baja, rechinando los dientes y con una mirada llena de furia._

–_Yo no te amo Bárbara –respondió con toda la sinceridad que podía._

–_Por favor, ¿es sólo eso? Tenemos 16 años ¿Por qué preocuparse por eso? –cuestionó ella como si le hubiera dicho una tontería._

–_Lo lamento, ya no me siento bien con esta relación, creo que es lo mejor –y lo increíble del caso es que aunque una parte de él le gritaba que no era así había una mucha más fuerte que lo hacía seguir adelante con eso._

–_Bien, como quieras –salió del auto dando un portazo, sin llorar, sin decir nada más, la única hija del comisario Gordón era bastante orgullosa y ni él ni nadie iba a ver debilidad de su parte._

_Con un suspiro se dispuso a marcharse. Condujo sintiendo un poco menos de peso sobre sus hombros, pero sabía que la relación con batichica no era lo único que lo hacía sentirse atado, estresado y vacío._

_Cuando regresó a la mansión encontró a su hermana sentada en la mesa del comedor, con un pantalón de pijama naranja y una blusa negra, sin maquillaje, descalza y con dos coletas, haciéndola verse más pequeña de lo que era. Tenía sus ojos puestos en una baraja de tarot y justo cuando pensó que ella no había notado su presencia hablo._

–_Has terminado con Barbs ¿verdad? –preguntó ella sin alzar la vista, era una afirmación que lo descolocó totalmente, no podía ser que la chica la hubiera llamado porque seguramente esperaba que él se arrepintiera y fuera a buscarla, era demasiado orgullosa para lo contrario._

–_¿Cómo lo sabes? –cuestionó el chico maravilla acercándose a ella._

–_Ella no me ha llamado, es sólo intuición –levantó la mirada y dos pares de ojos azules se encontraron –Richard ¿tú quieres marcharte de ciudad Gótica? –había algo en su voz que le hacía pensar que ella afirmaba más que preguntaba, como si supiera algo que él ignoraba._

–_¿De qué estás hablando Eliza? –aunque en el fondo, algo le decía que ella tenía razón._

–_No tienes que mentirme Dick, sé que no eres feliz aquí, yo puedo serlo pero tú no, tu no disfrutas de los bailes, de la gente, al contrario que Bárbara y Bruce, tú crees que es Dick Grayson a quien ocultas, eres Richard y eres Robin, tu destino no es aquí –sus ojos se volvieron tristes, parecía que ella se estuviera despidiendo._

–_Elizabeth, yo no voy a dejarte –susurró con ternura, con ese tono que estaba reservado sólo para ella en ese entonces._

–_No se trata de mi Dick, te conozco, tú eres más simple que esto, tienes que ser libre como el petirrojo que eres –sonrió y le tomó la mano –tienes que encontrar tu destino –juntó todas las cartas de una vez y se puso de pie –vayas a donde vayas y hagas lo que hagas yo siempre te apoyaré –le dio un beso en la mejilla y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo con sus pensamientos._

La presencia de Bruce lo sacó de sus pensamientos mientras su hermana recogía la baraja del tarot como lo había hecho en aquella ocasión y la metía en un pequeño bolso que colgaba de su silla mientras Alfred anunciaba que estaba listo el desayuno.

Ese día Eliza se la pasaría con Bárbara, en la mansión puesto que no quería ser abordada aún por los periodistas, Bruce tenía una junta de negocios y Dick había decidido mostrarle a Star un poco más de su pasado, la llevaría a las tumbas de sus padres.

Subieron a una de las motocicletas que había dejado en la mansión en primer lugar y se dirigieron al cementerio.

Starfire entendía que era una situación sumamente difícil para su novio, aunque se sintiera alagada porque quisiera compartir con ella eso, no sabía muy bien cómo actuar.

–Aquí es, estas son las tumbas de mis padres –la tamaraneana observó las tumbas con gran admiración y respeto, de verdad sentía que los padres de Nightwing murieran de forma tan horrible y tan jóvenes.

–¿Sabes? Estoy totalmente seguro que mi madre te hubiera adorado –confesó mientras la abrazaba con dulzura.

–¿Eso crees? –preguntó ella sonrojándose un poco.

–Si, aunque si eso no hubiera pasado, jamás me hubiera convertido en Robin, fue Robin quien conoció a Starfire, no estoy muy seguro que el simple Dick Grayson hubiera tenido el honor de conocerte, supongo que todo pasa por una razón –le tomó la mano con dulzura, el líder de los titanes era bastante serio y responsable en su trabajo y aunque nadie dudaba de su amor por la pelirroja las muestras de cariño, la ternura y el romanticismo se reservaban en su mayoría a los momentos de soledad que la pareja compartía.

–Siempre me pregunté si un día encontraría una mujer a quien mirar como papá miraba a mamá, nunca entendí que era ese brillo cuando estaban juntos pero sabía que era algo que quería, conforme el tiempo fue pasando lo creía imposible, hasta que te conocí. Al principio me lo negué, había pensado que ese deseo se había quedado en la niñez, que mi único deber era ser un héroe y la única persona importante para mí sería Elizabeth –tenía su mano sujeta aún pero su mirada estaba perdida, como si hubiera estado pensando en eso antes.

–Era por eso que no querías que intentáramos nada –dijo Star recordando aquel día en Tokio donde él le había dicho que sólo podía ser un héroe.

–Me lo negué mucho tiempo, aun cuando ya te quería, tenía miedo de perderte algún día, de que mis sentimientos te pusieran en peligro, que una relación nos hiciera malos héroes, tenía miedo de fallarte –eso era algo que jamás le había dicho, ella guardó silencio pues sabía que era algo difícil de expresar para él.

Ella quería decirle que nunca podría fallarle pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo él continúo con su relato.

–El día que me fui de ciudad Gótica pensé que nunca volvería –susurró y no pudo evitar recordar aquel día.

–_Estás haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua Richard, esto es sólo una tontería y no puedes dejar de lado tus obligaciones con la ciudad sólo por eso –recriminó Bruce mirándolo severamente cuando había anunciado que quería mudarse._

–_Puede que para ti lo sea pero para mí no lo es, no puedo seguir con esta farsa, no lo tolero –respondió él levantando la voz, sintiendo que su mundo se derrumbaba ante la mirada de su tutor._

–_¿De qué diablos estás hablando? –exigió el millonario._

–_Está hablando de que no puede con el maldito cargo –interrumpió Bárbara con bastante ironía la batalla verbal –¿es eso no? Sabes que no puedes seguir ayudando a Batman, sabes que nunca vas a estar a la altura de Batman, has jugado todo este tiempo al superhéroe y finalmente te das cuenta que lo único que eres es un cobarde y ahora simplemente te vas ¿Qué hay de Elizabeth? ¿Qué clase de persona deja a su hermana sola? –la voz de la rubia arrojaba rencor en estado puro, eran las primeras palabras que le dirigía desde que terminarán su noviazgo una semana antes._

–_¡Bárbara no hables así! Yo voy a estar bien –la pelinegra entró en discusión, el ambiente en la mansión era demasiado tenso._

–_Tienes 16 años y te arruinas la vida sólo por tonterías, eres un cobarde –repitió Bárbara con todo el odio que pudo._

–_No me interesa lo que les parezca, voy a irme y si dejo a Eliza es porque Bruce es su tutor legal igual que el mío y sé que ella estará mejor aquí –contestó lo más tranquilo que pudo pero sintiéndose impotente y furioso por lo que su ex novia acababa de decirle._

–_Puedes marcharte entonces, si es lo que deseas eres libre de irte y regresar cuando prefieras –concluyó Bruce la discusión con una mirada llena de reto, como si estuviera seguro que pronto iba a fracasar, esa misma mirada lo acompaño durante mucho tiempo, incluso al ser el líder de los titanes, lo que lo hizo obsesionarse con Slade, que lo hacía ser tan exigente y mandón, lo que lo había hecho creer que tenía que ser sólo un héroe._

_Esa misma noche se marchó a Jump City, sin saber lo que le esperaba en aquella ciudad._

La brisa fresca lo saco de sus pensamientos, su novia lo miraba con toda la ternura que la caracterizaba.

–Al principio pensé que podía encargarme de una ciudad como Jump City yo sólo, pensaba que era capaz por mi entrenamiento, sin embargo, el primer día que pasé ahí llegaste a la Tierra y todo eso quedó olvidado, fuiste tú quien unió a los titanes y quien me mostró el camino que debía seguir –la miro a los ojos y aunque se sintió tentado se dijo una vez más que no era el momento –te amo Starfire.

–Y yo a ti Dick, eres mi razón para permanecer en este planeta –respondió antes de que él la besara.

–Vamos –caminaron de la mano hasta el lugar donde había estacionado la motocicleta.

La llevo a una pendiente a la salida de la ciudad desde donde se observaba ésta en toda su extensión, Alfred les había preparado la comida para que no tuvieran que ir a ningún restaurante puesto que sabía que había fotógrafos esperando sacar alguna toma que les pudiera servir y él no quería que los molestaran, se aseguró que no hubiera nadie alrededor y finalmente se sentaron a comer bajo la sombra de un árbol.

Él siguió contándole cosas de su infancia, de su vida en el circo, de cómo él mismo creo su traje y su identidad con ayuda de Batman porque su mamá empezó a llamarlo petirrojo cuando aprendió a usar el trapecio, decía que un día aprendería a volar como esas pequeñas aves.

Cuando estaba por anochecer condujo hacia la mansión, esta vez un poco más despacio y con los brazos de su novia abrazándolo suave pero firmemente no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que había intentado negar esa chispa, esa conexión, esos sentimientos que tenía por la princesa tamaraneana desde que la conoció y como peleo consigo mismo para verla como una amiga.

–_Te estas equivocando Dick –soltó Kid Flash en voz baja para que nadie los escuchará, con un tono casual como quien habla del clima._

_Ese día el pelirrojo y Jinx se encontraban en la torre ayudando con unos reportes sobre los cinco del mal, que les habían tomado manía desde que su líder los abandonará y se convirtiera en una joven titán. Raven observaba aburrida la discusión habitual de Cyborg y Chico Bestia en la cocina mientras Jinx era acosada por una animada Starfire sobre ir con ella y Raven al centro comercial y Wally había aprovechado para abordar ese tema ahora que nadie les prestaba atención._

–_¿A qué te refieres Wally? –preguntó fingiendo que no sabía, porque sabía perfectamente a lo que su amigo se refería, venia insistiendo desde la batalla con la hermandad del mal, hace unos tres meses sobre ese asunto y él ya no encontraba la forma de ignorarlo. *_

–_Sabes bien de lo que estoy hablando Grayson, ella te quiere, tú la quieres ¿Por qué haces tanto drama con ello? Starfire no te va a esperar toda la vida –su amigo era una persona sumamente alegre, despreocupado y algunas veces infantil, pero él sabía muy bien que cuando usaba ese tono y esa expresión hablaba en serio y no podría escaparse de lo que él quería decirle._

–_Starfire y yo sólo somos amigos Wally ya hemos hablado de esto –sin embargo, podía sentir el rubor en sus mejillas y desvió el rostro observando a sus compañeros._

–_Si claro, tú y yo somos amigos y nunca te sonrojas al verme –se burló como naturalmente lo hacía, es que era tan difícil encontrar el modo de que Robin entrará en razón._

–_No seas ridículo –tenía la cara tan roja que fácilmente podía compararse con el cabello de su interlocutor._

–_Tú eres el que ridículamente está intentando negar lo que todo mundo, excepto ella, sabe. Sientes algo por ella y eres tan terco como para no aceptarlo, ella te quiere, te adora de hecho y no tengo que vivir con ustedes para notarlo, no sé porque estás perdiendo el tiempo –Robin lo vio sin saber que decir por un momento, porque en el fondo él sabía que su amigo tenía razón._

–_No tengo tiempo para eso Kid Flash, debemos proteger la ciudad y –hablaba como si tuviera eso ensayado, grabado en la cabeza, repitiéndoselo más a él que a su amigo._

–_Eres imposible, Eliza me dijo que te habías ido de ciudad Gótica a buscar tu destino, yo creo que ya lo encontraste pero eres tan cabezota como para no verlo –el velocista se puso de pie y le sonrió como quien se dispone a hacer una maldad._

–_Oye Starfire –pero no había podido hacer nada porque su amigo ya se encontraba junto a su novia y la tamaraneana – ¿sabes? Tengo un amigo con el que harías muy buena pareja ¿quieres que te lo presente? –preguntó con una sonrisa bastante molesta, pero la pelirroja no pudo decir nada puesto que Kid Flash salió volando a la pared impulsado por un aura rosa._

–_Jinxy ¿eso por qué fue? –cuestionó en el suelo con tono adolorido, pero la aludida sólo se limitó a mirarlo mal._

–_Viejo y yo que pensé que Raven tenía mal carácter –dijo Chico Bestia a Cyborg pensando probablemente en voz alta, por lo cual no tardo en hacerle compañía al velocista luego de que la hechicera le hiciera volar también._

Quien diría que un mes después se vería obligado a aceptar sus sentimientos tras lo sucedido en Tokio y tenía que admitir que su amigo siempre había tenido razón.

La cena en la mansión Wayne pasó totalmente tranquila, aunque el líder de los titanes se preocupó cuando se dio cuenta que su hermana tenía una expresión triste, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos, como si algo le preocupara. Hablaría con ella más tarde sobre eso. Seguían sin tener ninguna pista del Guasón pero Batman había asegurado que él y Batichica podían encargarse del asunto en cuestión.

Le preocupaba dejar a su hermana pero al menos se aseguraría de que ella estuviera bien, que se repondría del golpe que acababa de sufrir y que supiera que podía contar con él en todo momento.

Patrullar la ciudad resultó igual que las noches anteriores, sin ninguna pista del Guasón, aunque los criminales estaban en relativa calma y eso, en ciudad Gótica, era una mala señal.

Afortunadamente Bruce se había abstenido de seguir haciendo comentarios acerca de su relación con Starfire, sabía que no era nada personal contra ella, era sólo que, le era difícil entender que alguien tuviera esa ingenuidad y ese carácter tan dulce y aun así pelear, para él era necesario ser frío para ser héroe.

Había sido un día largo, estar de regreso en la mansión lo ponía algo nostálgico, sobre todo en esas condiciones. Los recorridos de Batman eran más largos y minuciosos que los suyos, así que tan pronto Starfire tocó la cama se quedó profundamente dormida, mientras él la observaba descansar.

Era cierto que cuando llegó a Jump City y surgieron los jóvenes titanes pensó que no volvería a ciudad Gótica, con el tiempo logró tener una comunicación más o menos estable con su hermana y con Alfred por medio de cartas que recibía a un buzón especial en la oficina de correos y llamadas por un comunicador especial que le había enviado más tarde del cual sus amigos no sabían nada.

Después inició su relación con Starfire y se sentía en paz, se sentía como nunca lo había hecho siendo el compañero de Batman, completo.

Claro, tuvieron sus discusiones y sus problemas, porque él era un terco que no quería que todo mundo supiera de su relación y luego sus celos lo traicionaban. Algunas veces le era difícil expresarle sus sentimientos o dejar de trabajar sin comer y sin dormir estudiando algunos casos. Sabía bien que tratar con él era difícil y si su novia no tuviera una increíble paciencia (y sospechaba que también le debía una que otra intervención a su amigo Flash) probablemente su relación no hubiera sobrevivido.

Pero justo en el momento en que más discusiones tenían fue cuando se vio obligado a volver a su antiguo hogar. *

_Conducía la motocicleta a todo lo que la velocidad le permitía, se había cambiado en el camino y para cuando entro en la mansión Wayne le hervía la sangre y por un momento sintió que mataría a alguien cuando entro y encontró a su hermana besándose en la sala con un chico que si él no se equivocaba era la razón por la que estaba ahí._

_Había escuchado rumores de que "Robin" había vuelto al lado de Batman, pero todos los había descartado sin prestarles mucha atención hasta que vio un periódico donde anunciaban que el millonario Bruce Wayne había adoptado a un huérfano de casi 17 años y eso no sólo lo descolocó sino que le hizo encajar cada pieza en su lugar. Así que tras discutir con Starfire había ido a Gótica para verlo con sus propios ojos y lo primero que veía era eso._

–_Elizabeth ¿me puedes decir que significa esto? –exigió mientras a la pelinegra se le subían los colores al rostro._

–_Dick, yo, yo –no sabía que decir, jamás se hubiera esperado que su hermano iba a entrar de esa forma._

_Mientras tanto el chico que suponía era el tal Jasson Todd los miraba en silencio pero con una mirada retadora, cínica hacia el recién llegado._

–_¡Dick Grayson! –interrumpió una voz la tensa escena desde las escaleras._

_Dirigió su mirada hacia donde sabia estaba Bruce, reconocería su voz en cualquier lugar, éste lo miraba con calma, como si lo hubiera estado esperando._

–_Bruce –saludó fríamente, todo su ser le recordaba que esa no era una visita de cortesía._

–_Acompáñame al despacho –se marchó seguro de que él lo seguiría, miró al pelinegro que no dejaba de mirarlo desafiante y fue tras su mentor._

–_¿Me puedes explicar que significa eso de que Robin ha regresado con Batman? –exigió una vez que estuvieron solos en el despacho privado del hombre que tenía enfrente. Podía ver el librero tras el que se escondía la baticueva, podía sentir ese ambiente tétrico que rodeaba su antigua casa._

–_Batman necesitaba un compañero, Robin es el compañero de Batman, resulta bastante lógico –su interlocutor hablaba tranquilo, lo cual sólo lo hacía enojar más._

–_Yo cree a Robin, yo soy Robin –contestó con rabia._

–_Ya te lo dije Robin es el compañero de Batman, es una máscara, tú eres Dick Grayson –respondió igual de tranquilo. Lo único que podía hacer para enfrentarse a Bruce era calmarse._

–_¿Quién es el chico? ¿Y por qué diablos estaba besando a mi hermana? –aunque intentaba serenarse el simple recuerdo se lo impedía._

–_Su nombre es Jasson Todd, lo encontré cuando intentó robarle los neumáticos al batimóvil ¿interesante verdad? –Seguramente si, se necesitaba ser muy valiente, o muy tonto para intentar algo así –con respecto a lo otro, creo que hay algo entre ellos._

–_¡Hay algo entre ellos! ¡Elizabeth es una niña! –sus celos eran algo que realmente no podía controlar muy bien y que le preguntaran a la princesa tamaraneana si eso no era cierto._

–_Elizabeth tiene 16 años Dick –¿a quién le importaba eso? _

_Salió del despacho dando un portazo queriendo arreglar ese asunto lo más pronto posible, pero en el camino se topó con Alfred, que lo convenció de cambiarse de ropa y descansar un poco, sospechaba que su hermana tenía algo que ver en ello._

_Bruce le había pedido que se mantuviera en la mansión dado que si alguien lo veía causaría problemas. Estaba sentado frente a la chimenea pensando e intentando controlar su frustración, aunque percibir el lúgubre aspecto de la estancia poco ayudaba._

–_Así que ¿la encontraste? –la voz de Elizabeth lo sacó de su meditación, pero no se dio la vuelta parar mirarla, así que ella se acercó lentamente y se sentó a su lado._

–_¿De qué hablas? –preguntó con voz queda, su relación con Starfire había logrado que bajará un poco la guardia en ciertas situaciones, pero esta era una muy difícil para él._

–_De tu destino, la encontraste –ya no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Cuando él miro a su hermana vio todo lo que ella había crecido en esos años en su mirada, pero una parte de ella tenía la misma calma, la misma dulzura que siempre la había caracterizado._

–_Creo que si –contestó pensando en su relación con la pelirroja, aunque no se encontrará en su mejor momento, sabía que ella era lo mejor que le había pasado._

–_¿La amas? –cuestionó curiosa aunque parecía que había algo más que quería decirle._

–_Como a nadie, como nunca. Aunque creo que últimamente lo he arruinado un poco –o mucho pensó, pero la chica le sonrió con entendimiento._

–_Estoy segura que todo se arreglará, encontrarás la manera –tomó su mano y se recargó en su hombro, tenía que admitir que la extrañaba bastante._

–_Sí, eso espero –susurró deseando que así fuera, luego recordó la razón por la que estaba tan molesto –así que ¿Qué hay con ese chico? –un sonrojo cubrió sus blancas mejillas._

–_Sé que debes estar molesto conmigo por no decírtelo, lo de que Bruce había adoptado a Jasson y lo estaba entrenando para ser Robin, quise hacerlo pero no creí que fuera algo que debía decirte por carta y cuando me llamabas yo, simplemente no podía Richard, no sabía cómo ibas a reaccionar –sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ante la perspectiva de que su hermano se sintiera traicionado por ella._

–_Lo entiendo, no sé cómo, pero lo entiendo. He pensado en eso y sé que nunca lo harías algo con lo que me sintiera traicionado, me refería a lo otro –en ese momento desearía que Starfire estuviera ahí, ella era mejor para hablar de sentimientos y él no podía dejar de sentirse incómodo con hablar de su hermana sobre esos temas._

–_Estamos saliendo, no llevamos mucho tiempo, yo… él me gusta mucho Dick –sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más de lo que ya estaban, sabía desde un principio de lo que estaba hablando pero era tan incómodo para ella hablar de eso como para él._

_No podía negar que era la primera vez que veía a su hermana así, le recordaba a él mismo y a la vez lo hacía pensar en Starfire, en todos los problemas que estaba teniendo con ella en ese momento, se sentía un idiota pero sería un idiota más grande si fingía que no comprendía los sentimientos de su hermana._

–_Supongo que él valdrá la pena para que te fijarás en él –suspiró dándose cuenta que la pequeña de 9 años con dos coletas que había llegado a la mansión ya no era tan pequeña._

–_Sé que es difícil para ti, pero es una buena persona, Barbs no se lo ha tomado muy bien –ella se veía triste, la opinión de Bárbara y la suya eran las que más le importaban._

–_Bueno supongo que tarde o temprano lo aceptará –aunque no estaba muy seguro de eso, considerando que cuando a la rubia algo no le agradaba no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión, pero pensó que quizá eso haría sentir mejor a la joven que estaba a su lado._

_Ella entendió que no era fácil para su hermano mayor decir "acepto que tengas novio" así que esa era su peculiar manera de hacérselo saber. Lo abrazó intentando explicarle lo agradecida y feliz que estaba._

_De pronto notó que no estaban solos, Jasson Todd, el nuevo Robin de ciudad Gótica los veía con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Por alguna razón Dick entendió su mirada, ese aire retador no era otra cosa que la afirmación de que su opinión, fuera cual fuera, no le haría dejar su relación con la inocente pelinegra y eso le agradó, aunque claro, no lo dijo._

–_Jasson ¿cierto? –cuestionó mirándolo a la vez que su hermana se daba cuenta de la presencia de su novio en la habitación._

–_Así es –respondió entrando a la estancia._

–_Bien, entonces te espero mañana a las 9 en punto, quiero asegurarme que tal manejas la motocicleta –dicho esto se marchó dejando a la pareja sola, aunque no lo dijera, quería asegurarse que ese chico tuviera una apropiada instrucción para que no sufriera ningún accidente en un futuro._

No pudo evitar sentirse mal con ese último pensamiento, aunque por lo menos tenía el consuelo que Jasson no había muerto de esa forma, que nunca había tenido un accidente en la motocicleta.

Normalmente reprimía sus recuerdos, el presente con Starfire le parecía más agradable, pero el hecho de estar en la mansión, en Gótica, hacía que todo volviera a su mente ese día sin proponérselo ni poder evitarlo y ahí estaba, casi las tres de la madrugada y pese al cansancio, seguía observando a su novia dormir, pensando en todo lo que había pasado en su vida hasta ese momento. Pasaba su mano distraídamente sobre el hombro de la pelirroja dormida pacíficamente a su lado y no pudo evitar pensar en el contenido del cajón de su mesita de noche.

Se sentó en la cama procurando no despertar a su acompañante y saco una pequeña cajita al fondo del contenido del cajón. No sabía porque lo había traído consigo, ni siquiera lo había pensado bien y ya estaba en su bolsillo. Quizá era porque lo había mantenido oculto desde que lo comprará un mes atrás y le sería raro dejarlo en la torre. Abrió la cajita y se quedó observando el brillo que la luna arrancaba del anillo de compromiso, pensando en que en un futuro, esperaba no muy lejano, por fin le pediría a Starfire que pasará toda la vida con él sin saber que el momento estaba más cerca de lo que había planeado.

**Bueno, aquí me tienen otra vez actualizando. Este cap me tomó más trabajo porque no estaba planeado, únicamente tenía planeado incluir la plática con Kid Flash, pero pensé que sería mejor dar un vistazo al pasado de Dick dado que de eso se trata el fic así que es por eso que la historia en sí, no avanzo mucho. Al principio quería incluir un personaje femenino mejor amiga de Nightwing y darle un poco de celos a Star pero seamos sinceros al muchacho se le ha involucrado con Raven, Batichica, Wonder Girl y quien sabe quién más (asistente de Batman tenía que ser) así que mejor opté por Kid Flash, del cual me encanto su relación de amistad con el líder de los titanes y a mi parecer es más maduro (aunque a veces no lo parezca) que nuestro querido Robin porque acepta las cosas más fácil, así que esta no será la última intervención que verán del pelirrojo en la relación que ha tenido con Star (que metiche)**

**Como verán hice alusión entre los recuerdos de mis one-shots "El tiempo no es problema" y "No más Vodka para Star" los cuales son lo que son porque eran muy largos para ser recuerdos, pero si se quieren dar la vuelta y leerlos se divertirán un rato.**

**Ya salió una de las sorpresas que le esperan a nuestra pelirroja ¡Dick le propondrá matrimonio! Como imaginarán esto es lo que venía pensando el pobre desde el principio del fic jajaja pero le esperan más.**

**¿Cómo y cuándo será la propuesta?**

**¿Cómo reaccionará Bruce y Bárbara? **

**¿Qué hay en el futuro inmediato de la pareja?**

**En fin actualice hoy porque entro a clases el 20 de enero y quería subir al menos este y otro cap la próxima semana antes de eso. Gracias por leer y espero un review donde me dejen su opinión y sugerencias para la propuesta de Dick, nos estamos leyendo, un abrazo.**

_ADELANTO DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO:_

–_Deja de meterte en mi vida Bárbara –gritó la pelinegra antes de salir por el mismo camino que había tomado Starfire unos momentos atrás._

_Entonces comprendió lo que pasaba. Ese grito, esa voz, esa mirada. Elizabeth ya no quería vivir en la mansión._


End file.
